Berawal Dari Kaleng
by Green Maple
Summary: Ia jengkel, begitu jengkel hingga ia menendang kaleng kosong ditepi jalan. Kemlontang bunyi kaleng adalah hal wajar saat benda besi itu berbenturan dengan aspal, hanya saja yang membuatnya heran adalah bunyi mengaduh setelahnya.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto

Berawal Dari Kaleng© Green Maple

.

.

Warning : Humor garing ! Mohon tekan back jika Anda terpaksa tertawa karena fic ini. Sesungguhnya saya tahu terpaksa tertawa itu tidak enak.

.

.

.

Chapter 1  
Selamat membaca

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang sial baginya. Haruno Sakura tidak menyangka bahwa ini akan terjadi pada hidupnya.

Pagi tadi ia terbangun dengan alarm seperti biasa. Meminum susu dan roti panggang seperti biasa. Menaiki bus untuk pergi ke kantor seperti biasa.

Hanya saja saat ia hendak kembali ke bilik kerjanya dengan membawa secangkir kopi karena kantuk yang mulai menyerang tanpa sengaja ia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan membuatnya jatuh dengan cairan kopi yang melayang dengan _slow motion_.

Sialnya kopi itu mendarat kearah kolega bisnis bosnya dan membasahi kertas-kertas yang entah kenapa tidak dimasukan kedalam map seperti pada umumnya. Seperti baru saja melihat Patrick yang bisa mengikat tali sepatu, mereka yang ada di tempat kejadian perkara hanya bisa melongo.

Sakura yang terjerembab seketika bangkit dan mengaduh. Saat ia mendongak saat itulah ingin rasanya ia menghilang terhisap lantai keramik yang dipijaknya.

 _Sial_.

Matanya melirik kearah si bos-siluman ular-Orochimaru. Keringat dingin bermunculan, ingin sekali ia menyedot kembali keringat dingin itu, wajahnya pucat pasi. Dan saat ia susah payah meneguk ludah untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang mendadak kering, Pak Orochimaru dengan murah hati menghujaninya dengan banyak air yang keluar dari mulutnya seperti oase. _Najong_. Sehabis ini ia harus segera pergi ke Rumah sakit agar ia tidak mati keracunan.

Sakura harus menerima kenyataan pahit gara-gara tragedi kopi pahit Pak Orochimaru memecatnya saat itu juga. Kertas-kertas yang luntur karena tumpahan kopinya itu adalah perjanjian kerjasama dengan perusahaan besar Uchiha yang selama ini di impi-impikan bosnya. Pak Orochimaru murka dan ia tidak ingin perjanjian ini batal gara-gara kopi tubruk.

 _Sial kuadrat._

Dan sekarang ia hanya bisa berjalan terseok-seok di tepi jalan seperti gelandangan. Meratapi nasib. Mengingat kejadian tadi membuatnya jengkel. Ia ingin mengutuk mesin pembuat kopi yang berada dimeja dapur perusahaan.

 _Dasar mesin pembuat kopi sialan !_

Netranya yang menangkap keberadaan kaleng kosong di dekatnya secara otomatis melampiaskan kekesalannya. Ia menendang kaleng malang itu dengan kekuatan penuh seperti hendak menjebol gawang lawang dengan tendangan pisang seperti dalam anime Tsubata favoritnya sewaktu kecil.

Normalnya yang terdengar adalah bunyi kemlontang saat benda besi itu jatuh membentur jalan aspal. Koreksi, hal itu memang terjadi. Yang membuatnya heran adalah suara mengaduh setelahnya.

Mungkinkah yang ia tendang tadi adalah botol jin?

Bukan, yang ini tidak terbuat dari botol tetapi kaleng soda bekas. Ia terkesiap.

Kaleng soda bekas jin !

 _Menjijikan_.

Jin kaleng soda bekas !

 _Aneh_.

Soda bekas jin kaleng !

 _Damn it, tidak hanya banci kaleng yang eksis._

Mendengar suara aneh itu ia mendongak kearah sumber suara. Terlihat didepannya jin laki-laki yang tampan yang mengusap-usap kepala rambut pantat ayamnya. Sakura terpesona.

 _Demi kerang ajaib milik Spongebob, mimpi apa ia semalam hingga Kami-sama mengirimkan jin tampan untuknya?_

 _Jin oh jin, kemarilah kabulkanlah satu permintaanku._

Mungkin ini bukanlah hari sial untuknya. Setelah ini ia akan mengunjungi Sasori _nii-san_ nya untuk pengakuan dosa karena dia lah yang sebenarnya menyebarkan foto anikinya saat mengupil dan membakar koleksi boneka Barbie-nya untuk bermain Voodoo-Voodoo-an.

Bah! Vodoh amat.

Tiba-tiba saja hawa dingin menyelimutinya. _Ugh, ia kenal hawa ini adalah hawa keberadaan setan._ Sakura merinding, mulutnya komat kamit tidak menyadari jika hawa dingin itu berasal dari arah si pria tampan. Saat melihat pria itu melangkah mendekatinya, alarm berbahaya berbunyi memperingatkan. Tatapan mata pria itu dingin, tajam menusuk. _Right_ _in the kokoro_.

Layaknya Superman yang bisa mengeluarkan sinar laser dari matanya. Menembus kepala Sakura dan meledakkan otak nistanya hingga berceceran di aspal sehingga membuat orang yang berjalan di atasnya terpeleset karena otaknya yang miring.

 _Mengerikan !_

Mungkin lain kali sebelum ini ia akan memindahkan otaknya dulu sebelum berceceran.

 _Memindahkan otak dengkulmu. Sinting._

Nyalinya ciut hanya dengan tatapan mata sehitam jelaga itu. Sekali lagi ia meneguk ludah susah payah. _Kami-sama kumohon jangan hujani Sakura lagi, Sakura janji tidak akan mengerjai anikinya lagi._

Aura mencekam dari pria di depannya benar-benar membuatnya ingin lari terbirit-birit. Suara ketukan sepatu _sport_ yang beriringan seperti melodi kematian untuknya.

Ia berusaha melawan dengan memberanikan diri melotot balik lawan mainnya walau dalam hati ia ketar-ketir.

Emerald yang mulai berkaca-kaca Vs Onyx tajam yang membara.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Sial kenapa ia tergagap seperti ini. Untuk menutupi kegugupannya ia mendongakkan dagu, memasang kuda-kuda jika saja pria ini menyerangnya. Melakukan perlawanan walau dengan cara pas-pasan. Setidaknya cara ini berhasil saat ia menghadapi banjir diskon barang branded terkenal melawan para maniak.

Entah datang sejak kapan tiba-tiba badannya terasa melayang dan tercium bau maskulin yang membuatnya ingin selalu berada di dekapan pemilik bau ini.

Tangan kekar pria itu mencengkeram erat kedua bahunya dan membawanya mendekat yang secara tidak sengaja membuatnya sedikit melayang karena kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah.

Sakura mengkeret semakin berkeringat dingin, tangannya terkepal erat. Ia menyesal tidak mengambil kelas karate saat sekolah. Pria di depannya benar-benar menyeramkan. Tampan tapi menyeramkan.

"Hei, a-aku minta maaf soal tadi. A-aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Bisa tolong lepaskan aku?" Sakura nyengir, meminta belas kasihan pria yang masih mencengkeramnya. Lumayan sakit.

Pria itu hanya memicing tajam. Sakura menutup mata ngeri, bersiap-siap dengan semburan lelaki di depannya. Saat ia sudah menyiapkan mental yang terjadi adalah ia mengaduh sedetik setelah ia kembali ke bumi. Sakura meringis, menggerutu sambil mengusap-usap jidatnya yang memerah karena pria di depannya dengan tidak berprikejidatan menyentilnya. _Sial sakit sekali._

Lelaki pantat ayam itu hanya menyeringai, lalu tiba-tiba saja berlalu pergi. Sakura masih bisa mendengar lelaki itu mengatainya saat ia menoyor kepalanya dengan jari telunjuk. Dan itu membuatnya menganga tidak percaya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rasakan itu, dasar jidat lebar."


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto

Berawal Dari Kaleng© Green Maple

.

.

Warning : Humor garing ! Mohon tekan back jika Anda terpaksa tertawa karena fic ini. Sesungguhnya saya tahu terpaksa tertawa itu tidak enak.

.

.

.

Chapter 2  
Selamat membaca

.  
.

Pagi ini Sasuke berencana ingin cuti bekerja. Berkas-berkas di meja kantor yang selalu menyambutnya saat membuka pintu ruangan membuatnya stres. Ia ingin bersenang-senang melepas penat, mungkin ia akan mengajak Naruto- _dobe_ untuk menemaninya.

Mengambil handphone yang berada di atas nakas di dalam kamar apartemennya, Sasuke hendak mencoba menghubungi _baka_ _aniki_ -nya. Alasan apa yang harus ia gunakan kali ini?

Akhirnya dengan alasan bahwa ia terserang penyakit flu dan batuk-batuk parah, dan amandel, ia berhasil mengelabui Itachi untuk menggantikan pekerjaannya hari ini dikantor. Ia menyeringai, misi berhasil.

Selanjutnya ia hanya harus menghubungi Naruto.

 _To : Baka Dobe_

 _Temani aku hari ini. Diam dan turuti saja! Temui aku di cafe Eternal di dekat distrik Mangekyou jam 10._

Setelah mengirimi pesan kepada sahabat sejak orok-nya, matanya melirik jam yang bertengger di dinding kamar. Sudah jam 6.30 pagi, ia kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Selayaknya orang pada umumnya, Sasuke bersenandung menyiapkan sarapan. Walaupun ia hidup sendiri ia masih bisa memasak meskipun hanya menggoreng telur.

 _Hei, jangan tertawa! Itu sudah kemajuan besar untuknya._

Masih segar di ingatannya saat ia belajar menggoreng telur untuk kali pertama.

Awalnya semua berjalan lancar. Hal pertama yang ia pelajari adalah cara yang benar memecahkan telur dengan melihat tutorial di U-tube.

Setelah percobaan telur yang ke 23 ia berhasil untuk memecahkan telur dengan benar tanpa benar-benar _memecahkannya_.

Sasuke sumringah. Setelahnya ia menyiapkan wajan, minyak dan kompor.

Ia sedikit kaget saat menyalakan kompor, apinya membesar dalam sekejap namun seketika itu pula apinya mulai mengecil. Ia mengelus dada, tidak pernah berkutat didapur membuatnya sedikit gugup.

 _Bodoh, semua kompor juga akan seperti itu jika dinyalakan pertama kali !_ _Memalukan keluarga Uchiha saja._

Mengesampingkan umpatan-umpatan yang terlontar dari mulut author yang bau, berisik, yang tidak punya kerjaan, yang bisanya cuma tertawa senang saat dirinya dinistakan, yang sukanya mandi sehari sekali saat libur, yang sukanya..

 _God dammit Sasuke, bisa kau hentikan itu?!_

Sasuke menyeringai, dengan masa bodoh ia mengambil wajan kemudian menaruhnya di atas kompor.

Ia tidak tahu sebanyak apa minyak yang digunakan untuk menggoreng. Jadi ia menakarnya dengan gelas takar sesuai petunjuk di tutorial U-tube.

Kurang kerjaan.

Saat dirasa pas ia menuangkan minyak kedalam wajan. Beberapa menit kemudian minyak didalam wajan sudah terlihat mulai meletup-letup kecil. Dengan hati-hati ia mulai memecahkan telur yang sudah ia pelajari sebelumnya.

 _Cressss_..

Lelaki 26th ini kemudian mengambil spatula dan bersiap untuk acara memasak yang sesungguhnya.

Mungkin suatu saat ia bisa ikut ajang pencarian bakat memasak _Chef_ _Master_.

Tangan kekar yang biasanya memegang bolpoin kali ini mengubah senjatanya dengan spatula kaliber K55-210 _made in USA_. Tangannya mulai bekerja dengan sedikit menekan-nekan telur di dalam wajan.

Namun tiba-tiba saja terjadi letupan minyak yang mengagetkan. Reflek ia terlonjak mundur, tak disangka saat ia mundur ia menabrak meja makan di belakangnya. Bagai adegan _slow motion_ telur yang berada di dalam wadah bergoyang-goyang lalu miring seketika saat tidak ada keseimbangan.

Sasuke hanya bisa menganga saat wadah telur itu menabrak lantai keramik dapur dengan keras.  
Lihatlah.  
Cairan telur yang amis menyebar di seluruh lantai. Beberapa bagian menempel di dinding dan lemari dapur. Ia mengumpat saat celana jeans yang ia pakai terkena noda telur.

 _Fuck!_

Ini tidak akan sebentar, butuh waktu lama baginya untuk membersihkan kekacauan ini. Tanpa pingkir panjang ia beranjak dari dapur mengambil peralatan bersih-bersih.

Beberapa menit kemudian ia kembali dengan baju tempurnya.  
Mari kita cek kelengkapannya Sasuke.

Check list :  
\- Sarung tangan? _Ready_  
\- Penutup kepala? Ready  
\- Masker? _Ready_  
\- Apron? _Ready_  
\- Pel lantai? _Ready_  
\- Semprotan anti kuman? _Ready_  
\- Pacar? _Rea_.. _not_ _ready_

 _Kalian dengar itu? Masih ada kesempatan-berbisik._

Sasuke menyeringai dibalik masker melihat penampilannya. Sekarang ia siap bertempur. Tiga detik kemudian seringaian itu luntur saat hidung mancungnya mencium bau tak sedap. Matanya melebar saat ia teringat sesuatu.

 _Holy shit, telurnya!_

Dalam sekejap ia berlari pontang panting menuju dapur. Saat memasuki dapur bau gosong itu semakin menyengat. Sasuke yang panik kemudian segera beranjak untuk mematikan kompor. Ia lupa jika telur-telur itu masih berceceran di lantai. Kejadian selanjutnya adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hening.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Hening.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Masih hening.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Hening yang lama.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Cukup lama hingga para pembaca mulai bosan menunggu kejadian selanjutnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.  
Masih menunggu ya? - _menyeringai_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Maaf aku tidak bisa memberitahukan kalian. Sasuke mengancamku (meringis)_.

Sasuke mulai bernafas lega setelah berhasil mematikan kompor. Saat mata jelaganya melihat sekitar, ia mengerang. Sungguh sial.

.

.

.

Begitulah cerita saat kali pertama Sasuke belajar menggoreng telur. Sekarang saatnya kembali ke laptop maksudku kembali ke asal, Yang Mulia Sasuke yang mulai lihai menggoreng meninggalkan sejenak masakannya. Mengambil stok tomat dalam kulkas untuk membuat segelas jus tomat kesukaannya, memasukan roti tawar ke dalam _toaster_ dan mengiris beberapa tomat. Walaupun hanya dengan bahan seadanya ia ingin membuat _sandwich_ ekstra tomat ala _Chef_ Sasuke ganteng.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 8.30 pagi, masih ada satu setengah jam lagi untuk bertemu dengan _Dobe._ Sasuke pun beranjak dari dapur ke kamarnya untuk mengecek handphone _._ Saat netranya menangkap keberadaan setumpuk cucian, ia mengerang. Ia lupa untuk me-laundry pakaiannya. Kemana saja petugas laundry selama ini?

Sebenarnya apartemennya memiliki fasilitas jasa laundry namun ia baru tersadar jika beberapa hari ini petugas laundry tidak mengambil cuciannya. Akhirnya Sasuke berinisiatif untuk membawa setumpuk cucian kotornya ke tempat laundry.

.

.

.

Jika menelisik lebih dalam ternyata ia tidak tahu dimana jasa laundry berada yang dekat dengan apartemennya. _Hah, merepotkan_. Ia berpikir ingin menghubungi _aniki_ -nya saja untuk menanyakan tempat laundry terdekat. Tangan kanannya yang semula membawa sekantung cucian kemudian memindahkannya ke tangan kiri. Merogoh kantung jeans untuk mencari benda persegi pembawa pesan. Saat menemukannya ia langsung saja mencari kontak _aniki_ -nya untuk men- _dial_ nomor itu.

Namun jempolnya tiba-tiba saja berhenti di atas ikon telepon, ia lupa jika ia baru saja meminta tolong Itachi untuk menggantikan pekerjaaanya karena sakit. Hampir saja ia membocorkan rencana bodohnya.

Mana ada orang sakit mengantar cucian ke laundry.

Otak jeniusnya mulai berpikir mengingat-ingat siapa gerangan makhluk yang bisa menolongnya.

Ting !

 _Baka Dobe._

Tanpa menunggu lama ia segera saja men _dial_ nomor sahabatnya. Nada sambung memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Hingga dering keenam sama sekali tidak diangkat, kemudian ia men _dial_ lagi. Saat dering kedua orang diseberang sana langsung menyerbunya.

" _Halo, ada apa? Apa kau tidak bisa bersabar sedikit saja Teme? Ini bahkan belum jam 10. Kau tidak tahu aku ini pebisnis yang sibuk_ -Sasuke mendecih- _seenaknya saja kau memaksaku untuk menemani pergi di jam kerja._ "

"Hn."

Naruto mulai berdecak kesal.  
" _Apa maumu?_ "

"Apa kau tahu tempat laundry di sekitar apartemenku?"

" _Kau menelfonku hanya untuk menanyakan hal itu?"_

"Jawab saja _Dobe_ "

" _Mana aku tahu Teme, seharusnya kau yang lebih tahu kau kan.._ "

Tut tut tut tut..

Sambungan telepon tiba-tiba diputus secara sepihak sebelum Naruto sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya.

Dasar tidak sopan.

Ia merasa tidak perlu mendengar tetek bengek omelan Naruto, yang jelas Naruto tidak bisa membantunya.

Menyerah, ia pun mulai berjalan mencari tempat laundry. Hitung-hitung sekalian olahraga.

.

.

.  
Setelah 20 menit berjalan berkeliling mencari kesana kemari akhirnya ia menemukan jasa laundry. Sasuke kemudian masuk dan mulai untuk me-laundry bajunya.

Ternyata tempat laundry yang ia masuki adalah tempat laundry dimana pelanggan harus me-laundry bajunya sendiri. Ia mengumpat kemudian menghela nafas.

Oke, ini tidak akan selesai sendiri jika kau hanya mengumpat.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke pun mulai menggunakan jasa laundry tersebut.

.

.

.

Setelah urusannya selesai ia melirik jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya. Sudah pukul 9.47. Ia mungkin akan sedikit terlambat.

Berniat untuk menghubungi si _Baka_ _Dobe_ , ia merogoh kantong celana jeans hitam tempat menyimpan handphone keluaran terbaru sembari keluar dari toko.

Saat men- _dial_ nomor Naruto tak disangka kepala belakangnya ketiban sesuatu dengan keras dan sedetik kemudian terdengar bunyi kemlontang.

"Aaw !"

 _Sial, apa itu tadi?_

Ia meringis mengusap-usap kepala belakangnya. Demi memenuhi rasa ingin tahunya Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan menunduk melihat benda laknat yang berani-beraninya melecehkan _pride_ Uchiha-nya.

Kaleng soda.

Saat ia mendongak untuk mencari si pelaku, ia hanya menemukan seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang bertampang bodoh, mulutnya menganga, mata hijaunya tak berkedip, penampilannya berantakan.

 _Aneh !_  
 _Badannya kecil, kerempeng tapi tenaganya seperti monster._

Matanya memicing tajam kepada si gadis. Mencoba mengeluarkan hawa menusuk untuk mengintimidasi si pelaku.

Menusuk. Menusuk. Menusuk.

Lihat, dia mulai takut. Saat ia mulai melangkah untuk mendekati si gadis ia bisa melihat bibir gadis itu komat kamit seperti sedang membaca doa.

Sasuke mengernyit, memangnya dia setan?

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Ia bisa mendengar ada nada kegugupan di dalamnya. Tiba-tiba saja gadis aneh itu memasang kuda-kuda. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, gadis ini seperti menantangnya berkelahi. Ia mendengus ingin sekali tertawa. Dasar sok berani.

Saat jarak diantara mereka mulai terpangkas, entah pikiran darimana tiba-tiba saja ia mencengkeram kedua lengan gadis itu dan menariknya mendekat. Sasuke tahu gadis ini benar-benar takut.

Jika dilihat dari dekat wajah gadis itu lumayan cantik juga. Mata hijaunya yang bulat benar-benar jernih, serasi dengan rambut merah muda sebahunya. Ia jadi teringat akan bunga sakura di musim semi. Mata hitamnya dengan liar turun kebawah kearah bibir gadis pink itu. Benar-benar _kissable_ , minta ingin dicium.

Ia menggeleng, apa-apaan itu tadi? Seakan tersadar, matanya mulai menyalang tajam menatap mata hijau didepannya.

"Hei, a-aku minta maaf soal tadi. A-aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Bisa tolong lepaskan aku?" Gadis itu nyengir meminta belas kasihan. Tubuhnya gemetar, wajahnya memelas, badannya berkeringat dingin.

Sebenarnya ia ingin menyembur gadis itu, namun saat ia akan membuka mulut gadis itu malah menutup mata. Tak tahan dengan kelakuan gadis didepannya ia pun urung untuk melakukannya. Sasuke kemudian melepaskan cekalannya, matanya tanpa sengaja melihat jidat lebar gadis itu. Seakan ada magnet, tanpa dikontrol jarinya langsung melesat menyentil jidatnya.

Gadi itu meringis, mengusap-usap jidatnya yang memerah. Dan lihat bibirnya mengerucut. Lucu sekali.

Sasuke menyeringai saat dirasa mereka impas. Sebelum beranjak pergi ia mengambil kesempatan menoyor kepala gadis itu.

"Rasakan itu, dasar jidat lebar."

Ia masih bisa mendengar gadis itu menggerutu saat dirinya mulai beranjak pergi. Sepanjang jalan ia hanya bisa menahan tawa.

Ah sepertinya ia benar-benar terlambat.

.

.

To be continued.

Pojokan author :

Jumpa lagi, jumpa Green-san kembaliii... ya disini.. cilukbaa...

Halo bertemu dengan saya lagi dalam acara Pojokan Author Berawal dari Kaleng. Maaf, awalnya mau jadi oneshoot saja karena saya lg malas menulis dan kering ide -_-'. Tapi berhubung ada yang minta sequel jadi lebih baik saya bikin multichap saja hehe *berpikir keras untuk membangun ide. Entah kenapa ini ffn di kasih enter tanpa titik gak mau jalan, jadi maaf kalau banyak titik *pemula. Oh iya mulai chap ini rated aku naikin jadi M.

Terimakasih buat reviewers dan silent readers.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto

Berawal Dari Kaleng© Green Maple

.

.

.

Chapter 3  
Selamat membaca

.

.

Yamanaka Ino mulai tidak tahan dengan rengekan dan umpatan gadis yang sedang meneleponnya saat ini.

Beberapa waktu lalu ia sedang sibuk mempersiapkan berkas yang akan ia bawa untuk rapat besok pagi. Tugasnya sebagai sekertaris membuatnya harus menyiapkan amunisi untuk kemungkinan adanya serangan fajar.

Namun 21 menit 17 detik yang lalu handphonenya berdering. Saat ia ingin mengangkatnya dan menjawab teleponnya saat itu pula Shimura Sai berjalan melewati mejanya dan ia tersenyum manis untuk menyambut bos tampannya yang kece badai baginya.

Fokusnya langsung buyar saat ia langsung diserang dengan brutal oleh rentetan suara melengking yang meletup-letup milik sahabat tak diuntungnya diseberang sana.

Apa ia tidak tahu? Dia kan ingin tebar pesona dulu di depan si bos.

Ino berdecak kesal, ia tahu sahabatnya memang sedang dirundung duka karena baru saja dipecat dari tempat kerja. Namun mulutnya yang terus _nyerocos_ tanpa bisa direm membuatnya menghela nafas.

 _Ampuni_ _Aim ya Allah._

Namun mendadak keheningan menyelimutinya. Ini aneh, kemana gerangan suara berisik tadi?

"Halo? Jidat? Kau masih disana?"

Hening, hanya terdengar deru nafas yang tersengal-sengal di seberang sana.

"Halo? Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Ino mulai khawatir, takut kalau sahabatnya terkena sakaratul maut.

" _Iya, Pig. Aku hanya capek ngomong terus. Mulutku sampai berbusa."_

Dan seketika Ino menyesal karena mengkhawatirkannya.

Tentu saja berbusa! Kau dari tadi berbicara terus tanpa henti. Dasar saus tartar!

Yamanaka Ino cuma bisa mengelus dada menghadapi kelakuan sahabat _absurd_ nya. Sabar, sabar, orang sabar subur.

Ia kemudian berusaha menenangkan sahabatnya dan berjanji akan mengunjungi apartemennya nanti setelah pulang kerja. Begini-begini Ino juga mengkhawatirkan sahabatnya walaupun kelakuannya membuat darah tingginya naik. Ia kemudian mematikan sambungan telepon setelah mengucapkan sampai jumpa.

.

.

Oke baiklah mari jangan ganggu Yamanaka Ino yang sedang bekerja, kita lihat apa yang terjadi pada sosok tokoh wanita utama kita. Aku akan membawa kalian menuju kediamannya. Tapi aku peringatkan terlebih dahulu, jangan kaget dan mohon jangan mengatakan sepatah kata apapun. Aku tidak ingin ada orang yang menelepon 911 gara-gara melihat gorila mengamuk.

Ingat ! Diam itu emas.

 _Pantas saja Sakura selalu mengeluh tidak punya uang. Karena dia cerewet tidak bisa diam._

.

.  
Pada suatu hari ada sebuah apartemen kecil nan jauh disana yang didalamnya menghuni seorang gadis cantik yang sepertinya sedang...

 _Emm,_ s _edang apa kau hei Sakura?_

Sakura masih meringkuk di sofa setelah menelepon Ino dan sedikit lega setelah curhat dengan sahabat babinya. Ia masih memikirkan nasibnya.

Sekarang ia seorang pengangguran yang berarti ia tidak punya pekerjaan yang berarti ia tidak akan punya uang yang berarti ia tidak akan bisa membeli makanan yang berarti ia akan mati kelaparan yang berarti membusuk di dalam apartemen sendirian.

Sendirian. Sendirian. Sendirian. Sendirian. Sendirian. Sen..

Hentikan itu !

Huaaa, rasanya ia ingin menangis mengingat nasibnya yang malang seperti ini. Pengangguran.

Dan ia BELUM menikah !

Tidak ingin meratapi nasibnya terlalu lama Sakura pun memilih beranjak ke dalam kamar. Ia ingin tidur, hibernasi. Tidak perduli dengan gempa bumi atau tsunami yang sering melanda Jepang. _Bodo' amat_. Asalkan ia tidak mengingat kejadian tentang kopi tubruk dan lelaki pantat ayam.

Lelaki pantat ayam.

Sakura mengerang mengingat kejadian kaleng soda tadi. Ia sungguh malu, tapi lelaki itu sungguh menjengkelkan, tapi ia malu. Ingin rasanya ia mengulang kembali waktu hari ini.

Tapi itu tidak mungkin. Mustahal. Semoga saja ia tidak lagi bertemu dengan lelaki pantat ayam itu.

 _Huh, pantat ayam_.

Ia terkikik geli mengingat julukan yang ia berikan kepada pria apes yang terkena tendangan pisangnya. Mungkin ia berbakat untuk menjadi pemain sepakbola dengan nomor punggung 10, seperti kapten Tsubata Ozawa favoritnya.

Kakinya melangkah menuju kamar, menghempaskan badannya ke ranjang hingga membuatnya sedikit bergoyang naik turun. Mata hijaunya menutup mencoba menyelami alam mimpi hingga beberapa menit kemudian ia jatuh terlelap.

.

.  
Hari sudah beranjak sore, dering telepon membuatnya terbangun dari mimpi. Meraih ponsel pintarnya di atas nakas, ia melihat siapa gerangan yang telah mengganggu tidurnya.

Yamanaka Ino.

Sakura berdecak kesal. Dasar babi, mengganggu tidurnya saja. Minta dikecap.

"Halo."

" _Jidat_ _kau_ _masih hidupkan? Aku akan segera kesana. Pekerjaanku sudah selesai."_

"Hm."

" _Jangan coba-coba kau melakukan hal-hal aneh yang ada di otakmu!"_ Sakura mengernyit, apa maksud si babi ini?

"Hm."

Setelah memutus sambungan telepon, dengan malas-malasan Sakura beranjak ke kamar mandi. Mungkin berendam bisa membuat kesialannya melebur.

.

.  
Yamanaka Ino mulai membereskan mejanya. Sebenarnya ia khawatir dengan sahabat sejak SMP nya kalau-kalau otaknya konslet lagi saat tidak ada pendamping didekatnya.

Ah pendamping ya?

Lihat, calon pendamping hidupnya sedang berjalan kearahnya.

Tunggu !

Ino membeku, matanya tidak salah lihat. Setahunya si bos tadi beranjak keluar dari ruangan beberapa menit yang lalu. Dia pikir si bos akan pulang saat ia pergi ke pojok ruangan untuk memfotokopi berkas.

"Yamanaka-san, kau masih disini?"

Matanya berkedip, wajahnya sedikit linglung. Melihat senyuman yang selalu tersungging di wajah tampan si bos seketika membuatnya merona. Ia salah tingkah.

"Ah, ya Shimura- _sama_. Saya memang bersiap-siap untuk pulang." Dengan senyum malu-malu Ino menjawab pertanyaan si bos.

"Bagaimana kalau aku antar pulang?"

Ino tercengang, bola matanya melebar. Ia tidak salah dengarkan? Ino megap-megap ia tidak percaya hari ini akan terjadi.

Demi _Kami-sama_ ia sudah lama menantikan hal ini.

"Tidak usah Shimura- _sama_. Saya bisa pulang sendiri. Tidak perlu repot-repot." Dengan melambaikan kedua tangan di depan wajah Ino berpura-pura menolak, ia sedikit mengeluarkan trik jual mahal agar lelaki di depannya ini memaksanya memohon untuk ikut.

"Oh begitu ya. Sayang sekali."

 _Hanya dalam mimpimu Yamanaka, hahaha !_

Ino melongo, merutuki diri sendiri. Bodoh, bodoh. Ia menyesal, ia tidak ingin kesempatan emas ini pergi begitu saja.

"Tapi jika Shimura- _sama_ memaksa, apa boleh buat." Ino nyengir dan hanya di balas dengan senyuman andalan Shimura Sai.

 _What the hell !_  
 _Siapa juga yang memaksa?!_

Kemudian mereka berdua pun beranjak pergi. Mengobrol sepanjang jalan melewati koridor kantor yang sudah sepi.

.

.  
Terlihat sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang menepi didepan sebuah apartemen sederhana. Yamanaka Ino turun dari mobil itu. Biarkan saja mobilnya menginap dikantor. Besok pagi ia bisa meminta _niisan_ -nya untuk mengantarnya.

"Terimakasih Shimura- _sama._ " Ino membungkuk memberi hormat atas rasa terimakasih kepada si bos karena sudah mengantarnya.

"Panggil saja Sai, Ino." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum.

 _Aku heran, apakah pipinya tidak lelah menarik bibir terus seperti itu?_

Mendengar hal itu Ino merona, hatinya girang bukan main. Rasanya ia ingin salto nyemplung kedalam kolam ikan depan apartemen. Ini merupakan kemajuan besar baginya, sebentar lagi impiannya untuk menyandang nama Shimura akan segera terwujud. Buahahahaha...!

"Baik, kalau begitu terimakasih Sai." Ino semakin merona malu, wajahnya sudah merah seperti kepiting rebus. Semoga saja tidak ada uap yang keluar dari kedua telinganya.

Sai hanya membalas dengan tersenyum. Kemudian menutup kaca mobil ia lalu melajukan mobilnya menjauh.

Disana Ino masih berdiri, tidak ingin melewatkan barang sedetikpun pujaan hatinya pergi. _Walaupun itu hanya mobilnya_. Hatinya berbunga-bunga dengan menapak riang ia beranjak menuju apartemen sahabatnya.

.

.  
Sebelumnya Ino sempat mampir dulu ke kedai ramen untuk membelikan makanan sahabatnya karena ia selalu ingat akan nasihat ibunya untuk memberi makan fakir miskin dan anak terlantar.

Menyedihkan sekali kau Sakura.

Sepanjang jalan Ino senyam senyum sendiri. Mungkin jika bisa dilihat dengan kasat mata kau akan bisa melihat banyak bunga menebar di sepanjang jalan yang ia lewati.

Ino tahu salah satu kebiasaan buruk Sakura, jarang menutup pintu apartemen. Maka saat menemukan pintu dengan nomor 28 tanpa pikir panjang ia memutar kenop pintu.

BLAM !

Namun dalam sekejap ia menutupnya lagi. Ia merinding. Saat dirinya membuka pintu tadi tiba-tiba saja hawa dingin menerpanya. Aura suram menyelimuti ruangan depan apartemen.

Ino mulai menggigit bibir, tangannya masih berada di atas kenop pintu. Ia mulai menarik nafas untuk menenangkan diri sendiri.

Tarik. Buang. Tarik. Buang. Tarik. Buka !

Kriet..

BLAM !

Secepat kilat ia membukanya secepat kilat itu juga ia menutupnya. Kali ini Ino berhasil masuk. Mata Aquamarine-nya mulai memindai seisi ruangan yang masih gelap mencari keberadaan seonggok manusia merah muda. Ia tidak menemukannya. Kemana dia?

Kakinya melangkah masuk semakin kedalam. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan ke kiri.

"Sakura?" Hening, tidak ada jawaban.

"Sakuraa?" Sekali lagi, hening tidak ada jawaban.

Ino mulai bingung dalam hati ia khawatir takut ada apa-apa. Jangan-jangan ada orang yang masuk lalu menculik Sakura- _walaupun kemungkinan ini tidak akan terjadi_ -atau Sakura bunuh diri dengan melompat dari lantai 3. Memikirkan hal itu ia lari ke balkon di dekat ruang tengah. Tangannya mencengkeram pembatas pagar, kepalanya melongok ke bawah.

Gelap, sedikit gelap namun tidak apa-apa. Kosong.

"Ino! Hentikan!" Tiba-tiba saja ada suara tak sedap yang masuk ke telinganya, ia menoleh. Namun seseorang langsung menubruk badannya. Ia hampir saja terjungkal ke belakang dan mati mengenaskan jika saja tangannya tidak kuat mencengkeram pembatas pagar.

"Jangan berpikiran pendek. Aku tahu kau kalah cantik denganku, kalah seksi denganku tapi jangan seperti ini. Pikirkan Mochi, siapa yang akan memberikan makan dia jika kau bunuh diri?" Sakura dengan brutal menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh teman Barbie-nya.

Yamanaka murka. Sahabatnya ini benar-benar.. benar-benar.. saus tartar, rajungan. Lama-lama ia benar-benar akan masuk Rumah Sakit jika seperti ini terus. Tenang Ino, tenang.

Ino berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Sakura yang berada dilengannya kemudian menggeplak kepala dengan helaian merah muda itu. Ia menatap sepasang mata hijau itu dengan tajam. Ia benar-benar ingin meledak.

"Dengar ya jidat! Kau hampir saja membunuhku. Dan apa itu tadi? Kau menganggapku tidak lebih berharga dari seekor hamster? Fyi, aku tidak ada niatan bunuh diri !"

Sakura hanya bisa menutup mata. Bukan, bukan karena takut akan amarah Ino. Hanya saja, ia berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya. Ia jadi teringat semburan oase Pak Orochimaru.

"Eew Ino bisakah kau tidak melakukannya lagi?" Sakura mengernyit jijik sembari mengelap wajahnya yang basah karena banyaknya titik air sari pati dari mulut penuh gosip Ino Yamanaka.

Ino yang melihatnya ikutan meringis jijik seraya mengelap mulut. Sebegitu banyaknyakah air ludahnya?

Tidak ingin memperpanjang urusan kedua sahabat itupun beranjak dari sana menuju meja makan.

"Aku membawakanmu makanan. Apa kau sudah makan?"

"Belum." Sakura memelas.

"Sudah kuduga. Ini cepat panaskan. Kita makan bersama-sama dan aku ingin mendengar semua ceritamu."

"Bisakah kita skip saja bagian yang itu?" Wajah Sakura cemberut tidak ingin mengingat kembali kilasan-kilasan kesialannya hari ini.

"Tidak bisa. Kau harus menceritakannya." Ino dan rasa ingin tahunya adalah hal yang menyebalkan.

Akhirnya Sakura pun pergi untuk memanaskan ramennya. Ino yang tidak tahan dengan wajahnya yang sudah lengket, pergi ke kamar mandi. Sakura duduk di kursi meja makan sambil menunggu _microwave_ berbunyi.

Ia tidak sedang memikirkan apa-apa. Hanya suara ketukan jarinya di meja makan yang mengisi keheningan ruangan. Tangannya berpindah menopang dagu, bibirnya maju menunggu ramennya matang. Suara langkah kaki dari luar ruang makan terdengar, Ino sudah selesai dengan urusannya. Terlihat ia masuk kedalam ruang makan dengan wajah yang sedikit basah.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Ino seraya menarik kursi, ia heran saat masuk ruangan disambut dengan wajah tertekuk seperti itu.

"Tidak apa." Sakura menjawab sekenanya.

"Lalu kenapa wajahmu jelek sekali? Oh iya aku lupa kalau wajahmu memang seperti itu." Sakura mendengus, enteng sekali sahabat babinya ini menyindirnya.

Ting !

Bunyi _microwave_ menginterupsi percakapan mereka. Sakura beranjak mengambil dua mangkuk ramen yang sudah dipanaskan dibantu dengan Ino yang mengambil sendok dan minuman.

Mereka berdua kemudian melangkah menuju ruang tengah. Berniat memakan ramen disana mungkin sembari menikmati acara di televisi.

Sakura duduk di karpet menyila kaki, Ino menyusul di belakangnya ikut menyila kaki. Bau ramennya benar-benar lezat, tak sabar Sakura segera menghajar ramennya.

"Jadi ceritakan padaku secara detail apa yang terjadi!" Ino memulai mengintrogasi. Pasalnya saat ditelepon tadi sahabatnya ini hanya bercerita kalau dia dipecat hanya karena kopi, selebihnya hanyalah rengekan dan umpatan.

Sakura masih belum menjawab ia masih semangat menyeruput ramennya. Ino masih menunggu.

"Awku jwatuh teswandung, kwopinywa telwempaw, swilwuman ulaw mwemwecakuw, swudah sweleswai." Sakura masih asyik menyeruput ramennya tanpa memperdulikan mulut Ino yang menganga.

Ngomong apa bocah ini?

"Bicara yang benar, telan dulu makananmu!" Selain otaknya yang sering konslet sahabatnya ini jorok juga.

Sakurapun menelan mie ramennya.

"Waktu itu aku ngantuk sekali jadi aku membuat kopi di pantry dapur, mesin pembuat kopinya benar-benar hebat, dan rasa kopinya enak juga lho Ino. Tidak jauh beda dengan kopi Starback, tapi mungkin itu bisa jadi karena tanganku yang hebat dalam membuat kopi, kau tidak akan berhenti meminumnya kalau kau sudah.."

"Hentikan! Jangan berbelit-belit. Kita tidak sedang membicarakan soal mesin pembuat kopinya yang enak. Ceritakan padaku ada apa dengan kopi sampai kau di pecat." Ino mulai geram.

"Aku jatuh tersandung, kopinya terlempar, siluman ular memecatku, sudah selesai."

Sekali lagi Ino menganga. Kalau bisa cerita itu dikategorikan sebagai sebuah cerpen, mungkin itu merupakan cerita terpendek yang pernah ia dengar.

Tiba-tiba Ino mencubit pinggang Sakura dan membuatnya memekik menyemburkan mie ramen yang sedang ia makan. Sakura tersedak.

"Ah, Jidat kau tidak apa-apa?" Ino meringis ngeri.

Aku tidak mau membayangkan bagaimana rasanya tersedak mie ramen yang panas dan pedas.

Sakura terbatuk-batuk, mata dan hidungnya berair, wajahnya memerah. Rasanya perih sekali. Secepat kilat tangannya meraih botol di depannya lalu memutar tutup botol agar ia bisa segera menghentikan siksaan ini. Sialnya botol minumannya tidak mau bekerjasama, tutupnya tidak mau diputar. Tangannya kemudian beralih meraih minuman Ino. Sama. Nihil. Mungkin besok akan muncul berita di koran seorang wanita mati tersedak ramen.

Sakura kemudian berlari pontang-panting menuju dapur, membuka kulkas dengan brutal dan melihat minuman apa yang bisa membantu meredakan siksaan neraka ini. Matanya menangkap keberadaan kaleng minuman.

 _Oh No jangan kaleng lagi !_

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura menyambar kaleng minuman itu lalu meneguknya dengan liar.

cless gluk gluk..

uhuk.. uhuk..

Aneh rasanya panas sekali. Sakura kemudian memutar minuman kaleng itu untuk melihat minuman apa yang sudah ia minum. Fenti Stroberi Minuman Soda Zero Sugar.

Sialan, pantas saja rasanya semakin membuat tenggorokannya terasa terbakar.

Sepertinya ia harus mengingat untuk tidak berurusan dengan kaleng soda mulai sekarang.

Tiba-tiba saja ada segelas air tersorong di depan wajahnya sontak ia menoleh demi mendapati Ino yang nyengir. Sakura mendelik lalu segera menyambar gelas yang ada ditangan Ino meneguknya dengan dua kali teguk. Ah, yang ini rasanya baru benar-benar oase ditengah kekeringan.

Ino mengelus-elus punggung Sakura ia merasa bersalah,"Maaf ya jidat." Sungguh ia tidak ingin membuat sahabatnya menderita seperti ini. Sudah cukup dirinya sendiri tidak perlu ia ikut menambah beban.

"Kau sih tidak langsung menceritakan secara detail padaku."

"Aku hanya tidak ingin membahasnya lagi _Pig."_ Setelah meneguk habis air yang diberikan Ino, ia meletakan gelasnya di atas meja. Tangannya masih memegang kaleng soda terkutuk tadi, ia meringis takut jika suatu saat kesialan akan datang lagi gara-gara benda laknat ini.

Ino yang menyadari sahabatnya yang mengamati kaleng soda seperti ingin meleburkannya dengan sekali tatap pun penasaran.

"Ada apa?"

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak ditakdirkan dengan kaleng soda," Ino memutar bola mata bosan,"tadi siang setelah siluman ular memecatku, aku kesal lalu aku menendang kaleng di tepi jalan. Kaleng soda itu mengenai pantat ayam."

"Pantat ayam?" Ino membeo, bingung. Apa hubungan kaleng soda, menendang, dengan pantat ayam.

"Huun, pria itu model rambutnya aneh seperti pantat ayam. Walaupun dia tampan tapi dia menyeramkan." Oke Ino mulai bingung.

"Lalu tiba-tiba saja dia menghampiriku. Karena aku sedang kesal jadi aku langsung saja meninju wajahnya, menghajarnya lalu dia lari terbirit-birit ketakutan." Sakura berkacak pinggang sembari tersenyum bangga.

Emm, sepertinya ada yang salah disini.

"Jadi, kau menghajar seseorang disini?" Ino mencoba memperjelas. Sakura manggut-manggut.

"Kau meninju wajahnya?"

Sakura manggut-manggut lagi.

"Dan dia lari ketakutan?"

Sakura mulai berdecak tapi ia masih manggut-manggut.

"Kau berbohong."

Sakura manggut-manggut. Ino tersenyum lebar. Ikan bodoh berhasil dipancing. Sakura menganga.

"Mana mungkin orang sepertimu menghajar laki-laki. Melihat kecoak terbang saja kau lari ketakutan." Seperti kau tidak saja.

"He-hei aku tidak berbohong." Sakura gelagapan, bola matanya liar melirik kanan kiri.

Ino memajukan wajahnya ke depan, matanya menyipit mengamati gelagat Sakura."Kau tidak bisa membohongiku jidat. Katakan padaku seperti apa ciri-ciri pria itu?"

"Mau apa kau?"

"Tentu saja untuk mencarinya, kau bilang ia tampan."

"Kau tidak akan menemukannya!"

"Ada apa denganmu? Kau takut jika kebohonganmu itu terbongkar?" Ino menyeringai.

"Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Akan aku beritahu. Dia tinggi, putih, hidungnya mancung, matanya hitam, sorot matanya tajam, dan rambutnya aneh seperti pantat ayam, dia sepertinya pria yang dingin." Ino mulai berpikir sepertinya ciri-cirinya merujuk ke seseorang yang ia tahu.

"Dimana kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Di daerah distrik Mangekyou."

Ino hanya manggut-manggut sambil bergumam. Ia akan menyimpan informasi ini.

"Baiklah jidat. Sekarang apa rencanamu?"

"Rencana apa?"

Ino berdecak kesal,"tentu saja pekerjaan."

"Aku tidak tahu." Sakura cemberut.

Ino menghela nafas,"Dengar ya jidatku sayang. Aku akan membantumu mencari info pekerjaan. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Mungkin ada lowongan pekerjaan di tempat kerjaku."

Sakura berkaca-kaca, ia tidak menyangka sahabat babinya ini begitu peduli padanya.

"Baiklah untuk saat ini kau nikmati dulu harimu, ambil sisi positifnya. Kau jadi bisa punya banyak waktu untuk bersantai, membersihkan apartemen, tolong sekalian apartemenku-Sakura mendelik. Mungkin hari Minggu besok kita bisa pergi berbelanja." Ini dia kebiasaan Ino, suka sekali berbelanja. Tapi untuk kali ini mungkin ia bisa menolerir. Kalau dipikir-pikir ia sudah lama tidak belanja. Tidak salahnya menghabiskan uang sendiri untuk berbelanja.

"Oke _Pig_ , hari Minggu besok kita akan bersenang-senang."

Mereka berdua kompak tersenyum lebar, acara Teletubies pun berpindah ke ruang makan Sakura. Dua sahabat yang saling menyemangati satu sama lain. Berbagi suka dan duka bersama.

Indahnya persahabatan.

.

.

.

To be continued

.

Pojokan author :

Maaf kalau chap kali ini terkesan membosankan (saya bukan orang yang pandai merangkai kata) karena saya pengen ceritanya pelan-pelan, tidak terburu-buru. Sungguh sebenarnya saya pengen mulai chap ini ceritanya sedikit serius, tapi tiap kali ngetik cerita serius saya jadi ngantuk. Chap ini mengedepankan persahabatan. Mungkin chap depan akan ada pertemuan SasuSaku lagi. Terimakasih.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto

Berawal Dari Kaleng© Green Maple

.

.

Warning : Humor garing ! Mohon tekan back jika Anda terpaksa tertawa karena fic ini. Sesungguhnya saya tahu terpaksa tertawa itu tidak enak.

.

.

.

Chapter 4

Selamat membaca

.

.

Cuaca cerah menyambut kota Konoha pagi hari ini. Burung-burung yang berkicau, matahari yang bersinar hangat, udara yang sejuk, suasana yang tenang, banyak pria tampan sedang jogging. Aah benar-benar pagi yang indah untuk menyambut awalnya hari. Sejuk dimata juga sejuk dihati. Hari ini adalah hari Minggu. Hari libur bagi beberapa para pencari uang. Hari yang panjang untuk bersenang-senang menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan keluarga, teman atau orang terkasih.

Benarkan Sakura?

Kuharap begitu mengingat semenjak _itu_ semua tanggalan terasa tanggal merah. _Shannaro_..

Pagi ini Haruno Sakura terbangun dengan alarm seperti biasa, tunggu, ia merasa seperti _dejavu_.

"Tolong jangan katakan kalau aku harus mengulang kejadian di chapter satu lagi." _Puppy eyes_.

Ehem. Kita skip saja bagian yang ini.

Setelah terbangun dengan alarm dan sarapan roti panggang juga susu-tanpa perlu naik bus-Haruno Sakura memulai harinya.

Mari kita telisik kesibukan Sakura hari ini, jadwalnya adalah..

.

.

.

.  
Kosong.

Ia bukanlah artis yang memiliki jadwal padat. Ia hanyalah seorang anak gadis polos 24th yang tidak mengenal kejamnya dunia, yang sedang mencari calon suami tampan kaya raya yang mau menampung hidupnya yang pengangguran ini.

Adakah diantara kalian yang bersedia?

Mungkin ia akan memulainya dengan.. bersih-bersih? Tidak. Mandi? Bukan. Sarapan? Sudah ia lakukan. Lalu apa?

Memberi makan Mochi hamster kesayangannya.

"Selamat pagi Mochi sayang, kau tidur nyenyak semalam? Maafkan Mama karena selama ini jarang memperhatikanmu." Jangan heran jika hal seperti ini akan sering terjadi mulai sekarang. Sinting? Belum. Kurang setengah ons? Hampir mendekati.

Sakura begitu menyayangi anak gembul berbulu coklat putihnya yang ia namakan Mochi. Saat pertama kali melihatnya di toko hewan ia langsung jatuh cinta dan meminta Sasori untuk membelikannya.

Sasori tidak bisa menolak, ia terpaksa harus melakukan apa kehendak _imouto_ -nya karena ia tidak tahan dengan rengekan adik tercintanya ini. Sebelum Sakura mengamuk dan menjadi tontonan orang.

Setelah selesai memberi makan Mochi, Sakura mulai berbenah. Daripada bengong lebih baik membersihkan seluruh penjuru apartemen. Tanpa noda. Bersih mengkilap seperti baru.

Saat ia akan beranjak untuk mengambil alat bersih-bersih, handphonenya berdering.

Babi Gendut's _calling_.

"Halo _Pig_ , ada apa?"

" _Kau tidak lupa kan kalau kita ada rencana hari ini?"_

"Iya aku tidak lupa."

" _Baiklah, nanti aku jemput jam 10 ya?"_

"Roger." Klik.

Setelah memutus sambungan telepon dari Ino, Sakura bersiap memulai rencananya. Ia kemudian mengambil _vacum_ _cleaner_ dan mulai membersihkan karpet di ruang tengah. Permadani merah motif bunga yang ia beli lumayan murah 3 tahun lalu dari pasar loak daerah Kaguya.

Pedagangnya bilang permadani ini di impor dari negeri Alladin dan merupakan bekas turun temurun dari raja-raja terdahulu pendiri Taj Mahal. _Limited_ _edition._ Dan tidak di produksi lebih dari 100 buah di seluruh dunia.

Kau percaya itu?

Pedagangnya benar-benar memasang tampang serius saat mengatakannya!

Sakura yang mendengar hal itupun terperangah kagum dan pedagang itu memberi harga murah ini spesial untuk Sakura, tanpa pikir panjang ia langsung membelinya. Mungkin suatu saat ia bisa memiliki nasib seperti Alladin, menikah dengan seorang pangeran kaya raya.

Hei Alladin memiliki jin, kau ingat itu Sakura? Bukan dari kaleng tentu saja.

 _I_ _got this feeling inside my bones._  
 _It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on._

Tidak ada pria tampan jogging, Justin Timberlake pun jadi. Bekerja ditemani dengan suara Justin yang aduhai rasanya membuat pekerjaan terasa lebih menyenangkan.

Sakura pun bergoyang dan bernyanyi mengikuti irama dari salah satu lagu favoritnya. Musiknya memenuhi paginya yang indah hari ini-semoga saja, menyalurkan hal positif dan memberi semangat tersendiri padanya untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaan.

Hari ini rencananya ia dan Ino akan pergi berbelanja di distrik Kaguya yang merupakan salah satu pusat fashion di daerah Konoha. Banyak cafe dan butik-butik ternama berdiri di daerah tersebut. Sehingga jika akhir pekan seperti ini akan banyak muda mudi yang menghabiskan waktu disana.

Ting Tong.

Gerakan maju mundur cantik Sakura berhenti saat terdengar bunyi bel pintu apartemennya. Tumben ada orang yang bertamu ke apartemennya pagi-pagi begini. Biasanya hanya pengantar susu atau koran, itupun sekarang sudah tidak lagi.

Ting Tong Ting Tong.

"Iya sebentar." Meninggalkan sejenak acara _nginem_ nya Sakura beranjak untuk membukakan pintu.

Terlihat seorang lelaki dengan kaos Marvel Captain America berjaket kulit coklat tua dengan sepatu boot tinggi layaknya koboi, celana jeans denim dan memakai kacamata hitam juga sebuah ransel di bahu kirinya berdiri di depan pintu nomor 28. Rambut merahnya berkibar melambai-lambai tertiup angin, kulit putihnya bercahaya, matahari bersinar di belakang punggungnya menambah background dramatis bagaikan superhero pembawa harapan. Penampilannya benar-benar tidak kalah dengan Steve Rogers.

Mungkin jika para gadis-gadis tetangga melihatnya aku jamin mereka akan mimisan dan rela menjadi kudanya si koboi merah Woody.

Sakura terpaku sejenak lalu kepalanya melongok ke depan pintu, menengadah melihat langit. Tidak mendung, tidak hujan. Lalu kepalanya kembali menatap lurus ke depan. Mengemut jari telunjuk kanannya dan mengacungkannya keatas. Tidak ada angin. Netranya menyorot lelaki merah di depannya tak berkedip. Merasa heran.

"Apa? Kenapa kau melototiku terus? Apa kau tidak mau mempersilahkan kakakmu ini masuk?" Haruno Sasori si koboi tampan _baby_ _face_ berdecak melihat adiknya yang tak kunjung mempersilahkan ia masuk tapi malah bengong di depan pintu. Bagaimana kalau ada setan lewat? Bisa-bisa ia kesurupan dan bertingkah layaknya orang tak waras.

Tenang saja Sasori mungkin setan akan berpikir ulang untuk merasukinya, karena memang pada dasarnya otaknya sudah gesrek.

Tak ingin menjadi tontonan tetangga karena ajang melotot-satu-sama-lain Sakura pun memiringkan tubuhnya untuk memberi akses kepada Sasori untuk masuk.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa berantakan sekali?" Sasori yang sudah menginjakan kakinya ke dalam apartemen mulai membuka jaket kulitnya dan melempar seenaknya ke sofa. Sakura mengekor di belakangnya dan menyampirkan kain lap di bahu kanan. Benar-benar menghayati peran.

"Aku sedang bersih-bersih, ada hal apa kakak kemari?"

"Kenapa? Kau seperti tidak suka aku kemari." Sasori menoleh sebentar lalu menghempaskan badan ke sofa. Bersandar sembari melepaskan kacamata dan meletakannya. Kakinya ia selonjorkan di atas meja, melemaskan badan setelah perjalanan yang cukup jauh dari Suna. Apartemen adiknya masih sama saja tidak ada yang berubah.

"Kau masih memelihara tikus ini?" Ucap Sasori menunjuk hewan pengerat kecil yang sedang berlari di dalam kincir mini yang ada di kandang sebelah sofa. Jangan mengganggunya Sasori, Mochi sedang berlatih untuk ikut lomba lari maraton di Olimpiade Rio.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali itu hamster, bukan tikus." Dasar Sasori apa dia tidak bisa membedakan mana _tikus_ _mahal_ dan mana tikus murah?

Sakura pun berjalan kembali mengambil _vacum_ _cleaner_ untuk melanjutkan acara bersih-bersihnya yang tertunda.

"Tidak ada bedanya bagiku dan aku masih tidak menyukainya." Sakura memutar bola mata bosan.

Ku beritahu satu hal kenapa Sasori tidak menyukai Mochi. Dulu Mochi pernah meloncat ke badan Sasori saat ia baru saja membeli teropong bintang baru. Sasori yang kaget melempar teropong bintang itu hingga jatuh dan lensanya pecah. Dan Mochi yang terlepas dari genggaman Sakura hampir saja mati ditangan kakaknya yang kejam.

Gara-gara hal itu Sakura harus menerima konsekuensinya. Menjadi bulan-bulanan Sasori selama satu bulan. Kasihan sekali Mochi sayang.

"Ayah dan ibu merindukanmu. Kapan-kapan kita harus ke Kiri." Sudah lama sekali Sakura tidak menemui ayah dan ibunya, terakhir kali ia kesana adalah 9 bulan yang lalu. Seperti ibu hamil saja tinggal menunggu HPL.

Awalnya ayah dan ibunya tidak setuju ia hidup sendiri di Konoha, mereka adalah orang tua yang kolot. Tidak ingin anaknya salah pergaulan dan berakhir dengan masa depan yang menyedihkan.

Karena hal itulah mereka meminta Sakura untuk tinggal saja bersama Sasori tapi memang dasarnya Sakura yang keras kepala ia bersikeras untuk hidup mandiri. Jadi orangtuanya meminta Sasori untuk selalu mengawasinya dan mengancamnya akan mencoret namanya dari surat warisan jika ia membangkang pada Sasori.

Dan itu memberikan keuntungan padanya-Sasori.

Walaupun Sakura dan Sasori tinggal berbeda kota, mereka tidak pernah melewatkan untuk memberi kabar satu sama lain.

"Aku ingin makan semangka dan memakan bubur kacang saat berada disana." Sakura senyum-senyum sendiri saat mengingat bagaimana masa kecilnya ia habiskan disana.

"Yeah, dan kita akan pergi memancing bersama ayah." Sasori mengangkat kakinya saat Sakura mulai membersihkan debu dibawah sofa.

"Aku akan mengabarimu lagi kak, ngomong-ngomong kau belum memberitahuku ada urusan apa kau kemari?" Ini aneh sungguh tidak biasanya Sasori akan repot-repot kemari. Walaupun orangtua Sakura menyuruh Sasori mengawasinya tapi sejauh ini kakaknya hanya mengawasi lewat telepon dan kunjungannya ke apartemennya bisa dihitung dengan jari.

"Tidak ada."

"Pembohong."

"Bawel."

"Aku akan memberitahu ibu jika kakak sudah punya pacar."

"Kau tidak akan bisa."

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Karena ibu sudah tahu."

Sakura terperangah, kaget. Tak disangka candaannya membuahkan berita tak terduga. Kakaknya yang jomblo akut karena susah _move_ _on_ dari mantannya yang dulu tiba-tiba saja memberi kabar bahwa ia sudah punya pacar bahkan sudah memberitahu ibu. Benar-benar luar biasa.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" Sakura berteriak lantang tidak terima jika ia adalah orang terakhir yang tahu akan berita-gosip-menggelepar ini.

Sayang sekali permirsa si koboi sudah memiliki kudanya sendiri.

Sasori yang mulai bosan beranjak menuju dapur,"Kenapa aku harus memberitahumu?"membuka kulkas dan melongok melihat isi di dalamnya,"kenapa tidak ada soda disini?"

"Kau terlalu banyak bertanya kenapa."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Sakura memutar bola mata jengah."Terserah kau saja. Katakan padaku siapa wanita tidak beruntung itu?" Sasori melangkah kembali ke ruang tengah setelah sebelumnya mengaduk-aduk isi kulkas dan hanya mengambil sekotak jus jeruk dan sebungkus keripik kentang. Hah, keripik kentang!

"Kak itu keripik kentangku, kenapa kau ambil?! Kembalikan!" Keripik kentang adalah favorit Sakura dan tidak boleh ada satupun yang menyentuhnya.

Sasori mengangkat tangan yang menggenggam keripik kentang saat Sakura menerjangnya dan mencoba meraihnya. Sakura yang lebih pendek dari Sasori sampai harus berjinjit-jinjit demi sebuah keripik kentang.

" _God,_ Sakura kau pelit sekali. Ini hanya sebungkus keripik kentang!" Ucap Sasori memekik tidak percaya. Adik siapa ini pelit sekali.

"Tapi itu keripik kentangku!" Sakura masih tidak menyerah. Ini semua demi keripik kentang di seluruh dunia,"kembalikan kak! Kau boleh mengambil yang lain asal bukan itu!"

"Tidak! Kau harus membaginya padaku!" Sasori jengkel. Mereka berdua tidak menyerah untuk saling berebut keripik kentang.

Sakura menjambak rambut Sasori, Sasori menyingkirkan wajah Sakura, berguling-guling, membentur meja, menendang _vacum_ _cleaner_ , keripik kentang terlempar, Sakura terperangah dan berlari menyambutnya. Sasori dengan sigap mencekal sebelah kaki Sakura, menindihnya, berguling-guling lagi..

Ah sudah cukup, aku lelah menceritakan adegan ini. Bisa-bisa satu _scene_ hanya akan penuh dengan perkelahian konyol ini.

Setengah jam mereka habiskan hanya untuk berguling-guling tak karuan. Akhirnya mereka berdua ngos-ngosan, tergeletak di depan tivi tak berdaya. Sasori menyerah, Sakura tersenyum lebar. Ia tak percaya hanya demi sebuah keripik kentang, Sasori harus melakukan gulat dengan adiknya sendiri.

Siapa juga yang suruh?

"Hahaha, hah, hah, kauh tihdak hah ahkan bihsa-glek-memahkannya kak, haha.." Ucap Sakura terputus-putus, nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Ia mendekap keripik kentang favoritnya erat, benar-benar tidak boleh ada yang melewati batas teritorial Sakura dan keripik kentang. Namun hatinya puas bisa mengalahkan pegulat tangguh Haruno-The Rock-Sasori.

Sasori yang mendengar hal itu hanya melirik sekilas, nafasnya juga separuh-separuh. _Karena separuh nafasnya ada pada author. Ciat_. Tak peduli dengan ocehan adiknya ia berguling kesamping. Berniat pergi ke kamar mandi.

Sakura yang melihat kakaknya bangkit tidak segera ikut bangkit, ia masih berusaha mengumpulkan nyawa. Saat matanya tak sengaja melihat jam dinding ia terlonjak kaget. Sudah hampir jam 10 dan ia belum melakukan apa-apa. Apartemen belum selesai dibersihkan namun ia sudah lelah dan badannya berkeringat. Ia butuh membersihkan diri.

Seketika Sakura bangkit dan berlari menuju kamar mandi. Derap langkahnya menggebu-gebu di dalam apartemen. Pintu kamar mandi tertutup, kak Sasori masih di dalam. Dengan brutal Sakura menggedor pintu kamar mandi membabi buta.

Brak! Brak! Brak!

"Kaaak, kaaaak, tolong aku toloooonnggg, kakaaaakk!"

Kriet! Wuuush..!

"ADA AP..." Ucapan Sasori terputus saat ia membuka pintu dan tiba-tiba saja ada The Flash masuk ke kamar mandi dan membanting pintunya.

BLAM !

Kriet..

Tak ada tiga detik pintu itu terbuka kembali.

"Kau poop ya?! Kenapa tidak dibersihkan dulu?!" Sakura berteriak horor sesaat setelah masuk ke kamar mandi. Ia tak menyangka akan disuguhi dengan pemandangan tak mengenakan yang merusak mata saat masuk ke kamar mandinya sendiri.

Mendengar hal itu Sasori _sweatdrop_.  
"Memangnya kenapa? Aku sudah menyiramnya tadi."

"Kau kan seharusnya bisa membersihkannya dulu sampai bersih!"

"Siapa tadi yang menggedor-gedor pintu seperti orang kesetanan?! Berteriak-teriak minta tolong, kau pikir aku tidak panik?! Kau mengganggu semediku. Untung saja pintunya tidak roboh dan menimpaku." Sasori menghela nafas, malas sekali meladeni sikap adiknya sendiri. Dasar Sakura siapa juga yang suka acara semedinya diganggu. Semedi itu butuh konsentrasi yang tinggi, jika konsentrasinya buyar aku tidak yakin _wangsit_ itu bisa datang lagi untuk kedua kalinya.

Sakura hanya bisa meringis, ini memang salahnya karena sudah bertingkah seperti wanita barbar. Hei lagipula itu kan hanya Ino, kenapa kau heboh sekali seperti gadis yang akan dijemput oleh pacarnya.

Atau jangan-jangan, Sakura jangan bilang kalau kau dan Ino...?

Sasori yang melihat adiknya diam saja menyentil jidatnya untuk mengembalikan setengah nyawanya yang melalang buana entah kemana. Mungkin ke Brazil menonton Liliana Natsir di olimpiade.

Setengah nyawa Sakura yang melayang menyusup kembali setelah mendapat sentilan dijidatnya, ia berkedip sesaat setelah melihat kakaknya masuk dan menutup pintu di depan hidungnya.

Blam !

Sakura meringis mengelus-elus hidungnya, ia menggerutu memukul pintu sialan yang sudah berani menggencet hidung mininya. Semoga tidak tambah masuk kedalam.

Ia kemudian berbalik menuju ruang tengah dan membereskan _vacum_ _cleaner_ nya yang terbalik karena menjadi korban dari tawuran tadi. Meja ruang tengah jadi bergeser dan permadani Alladinnya jadi terlipat berantakan, rak dvd yang sempat tersenggol kakinya tadi juga jatuh berserakan.

Niatnya mau bersih-bersih kenapa malah jadi berantakan seperti ini.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya Sasori keluar dari kamar mandi dan disuguhkan dengan pemandangan adiknya yang beberes."Aku sudah selesai. Sebenarnya kau mau kemana?" Ucap Sasori setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi dan berjalan ke ruang tengah. Ia melewati Sakura dan duduk di sofa sembari menyalakan tivi. Melihat tingkah Sakura tadi yang seperti orang dikejar waktu pasti ia ada acara hari ini.

"Kaguya." Sakura menjawab sekenanya. Sekarang ia sudah selesai beberes. Saatnya mandi.

"Dengan siapa?" Perlu kalian ketahui Sasori adalah pribadi yang sedikit protektif pada adiknya. Setidaknya Ia harus tahu adiknya pergi dengan siapa terutama bergender apa.

Sakura sudah masuk ke kamar mandi saat Sasori bertanya. Ia jadi ingin tahu dengan siapa adiknya ini pergi. Menghendikan bahu, ia bisa mengintrogasinya nanti setelah Sakura selesai mandi.

Jarinya memencet-mencet tombol remote tivi, mengganti-ganti channel mencari acara kesukaannya. Sasori mengusap kepala bosan, tidak ada yang bagus isinya hanya acara gosip dan acara _reality_ _show_ yang presenternya benar-benar _kepo_. Mau putus saja harus ada liputannya, ribet. Heran apa asyiknya menonton acara seperti ini, tidak ada hal penting yang bisa di dapat.

Akhirnya pilihannya jatuh pada acara Discovery Channel. Setidaknya ini jauh lebih baik daripada acara tadi.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bel pintu apartemen berbunyi dan suara gedoran pintu yang tidak sabaran. Kelakuan orang dibalik pintu itu mengingatkannya pada kelakuan adiknya tadi.

Sasori menoleh ke arah pintu, batinnya membatin mungkin itu adalah teman kencan adiknya. Ia berdecak kesal saat gedoran dan bel pintu apartemen adiknya semakin menjadi-jadi saat dirinya tidak segera beranjak membukakan pintu. Benar-benar anarkis, apa adiknya ini tidak bisa memilih teman yang lebih baik lagi yang lebih kalem mungkin seperti dirinya. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan adiknya berkencan dengan orang barbar seperti ini. Orang barbar bertemu dengan orang barbar bisa-bisa dunia jadi jungkir balik untuk artian yang sebenarnya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan.

Dengan wajah yang digarang-garangkan ia berdiri dan berjalan hendak menyambut tamu yang berdiri di luar pintu. Tidak pintu kamar mandi tidak pintu depan apartemen lama-lama bisa roboh jika kelakuan tuan rumah dan tamunya sebelas dua belas.

.  
Tiga puluh menit cukup bagi Sakura untuk menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Tidak perlu mandi bunga, untuk apa jika ia hanya pergi dengan Ino yang sekarang sedang duduk berdua dengan kakaknya di sofa tengah. Sakura melotot. Sejak kapan babi gendut datang.

" _Pig_ , kau sudah datang dari tadi?" Ucap Sakura berjalan menghampiri Ino sambil mengusap-usap rambut pink-nya yang sedikit basah.

Anehnya wajah Ino memerah, dan ia duduk anteng di sofa bersama kakaknya. Sakura melirik sang kakak, kak Sasori hanya diam sambil menonton tivi. Tidak ada yang aneh. Matanya melirik kembali wajah Ino, dia tidak seperti babi gendut kesayangannya yang seperti biasa. Sasori yang melihat tingkah adiknya hanya melirik sekilas padanya, lalu matanya berbalik melirik gadis pirang disebelahnya. Ino yang tidak tahan dengan suasana _awkward_ ini hanya melirik kearah lain. Dan author yang menjadi penonton hanya ikut-ikutan melirik.

Sakura berdehem mencairkan suasana aneh yang menyelimuti ruang tengah."Aku akan ganti baju dulu. Kau tunggu disini, kak tolong temani Ino." Sasori hanya menanggapi dengan mengacungkan jempol kanannya. Kemudian Sakura pun berlalu menuju kamarnya. Langkahnya terhenti di depan lemari hijau pastel yang penuh dengan tempelan foto. Kamar Sakura bernuansa hijau, ia memang menyukai warna hijau karena baginya hijau menggambarkan daun dan itu begitu sejuk di mata.

Kasur _queen size_ terletak ditengah ruangan dan terdapat 3 boneka angry bird kesukaannya. Sakura menyukai angry bird, ia tergila-gila dengan kelucuan tingkah _Red_ _and the gan_ k. Ia bahkan sudah menghajar habis semua game angry bird.

Samping kanan kasur dengan sprei hijau daun gugur terdapat balkon kamar, disana hanya terdapat satu kursi santai. Tempat dimana Sakura kadang menghabiskan harinya dengan membaca buku atau hanya sekedar duduk santai.

Hari ini ia akan pergi berbelanja dengan Ino yang berarti ini tidak akan sebentar. Lebih baik ia mengenakan celana jeans dan kaos juga sepatu boot. Sakura pun mengambil pilihan itu dan berjalan ke meja rias. Memakai make up minimalis dan menggerai rambut pink sebahunya. Dia tidak terlalu bisa berdandan seperti sahabat babinya.

Merasa make up nya sudah oke, Sakura berdiri dan berhenti di depan cermin besar. Badannya ia miringkan ke kanan ke kiri, membenarkan tata letak rambutnya. Saat dirasa penampilannya sudah sempurna ia mengambil tas punggung yang ada di dalam lemari, berjalan keluar kamar dan menemui Ino.

.

.  
Di ruang tengah suasana aneh masih menyelimuti setelah Sakura meninggalkan dua makhluk berbeda gender ini. Sasori masih asyik menonton Discovery Channel, Ino masih duduk anteng layaknya putri keraton.

Jaga _image_ di depan lelaki ganteng, kalem dan tidak boleh serampangan.

"Kau temannya Sakura?" Sasori bertanya dengan tampang datar. Kejadian tempo lalu di depan pintu masih berputar di otaknya.

Yang ditanya hanya nyengir. Merasa malu karena saat datang tadi tanpa melihat siapa yang membuka pintu ia menerobos masuk dan ngomel-ngomel perihal _aniki-_ nya yang seenak jidatnya berani mengolok ukuran bra-nya yang kecil. Saat tidak terdengar balasan yang biasanya akan berakhir dengan nyinyiran satu sama lain, ia menoleh dan mendapati Steve Rogers berambut merah yang membuatnya ingin mengambil karung dan membawanya pulang.

Walaupun Sakura dan Ino adalah teman sejak SMP tetapi Ino belum pernah bertemu dengan Haruno Sasori. Mereka berdua bersekolah di sekolah khusus putri dan tinggal di asrama sampai SMA.

Namun saat SMA kelas dua Ino harus pindah sekolah karena ayahnya pindah tugas ke Konoha. Sasori yang badung jarang sekali pulang ke rumah. Saat lulus SMA ia kuliah di Universitas _Art_ Konoha dan harus ngekost disana. Ino hanya tahu bahwa Sakura memiliki kakak laki-laki bernama Haruno Sasori yang seorang seniman. Dan ia tidak menyangka bahwa kakak laki-laki sahabat jidatnya ini begitu mempesona. Ah _baby_ Saso..

"I-iya." Aduh kenapa malah jadi gagap mendadak seperti ini.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ino, Yamanaka Ino." Ino masih menunduk malu-malu.

"Ino?" Sasori membeo, ia merasa pernah mendengar nama ini."Jadi kau yang namanya Yamanaka Ino teman SMP Sakura dulu?" Sebuah lampu bohlam menyala di atas kepala merah Sasori. Ia ingat adiknya pernah bercerita memiliki teman bernama Ino saat dirinya menangis semalaman gara-gara ditinggal sahabatnya pindah keluar kota.

Ino hanya manggut-manggut, ia masih terpesona akan ketampanan seniman muda 29th ini. Membayangkan menjadi model lukisannya, berbaring telungkup diatas kursi kayu panjang dengan setengah badan telanjangnya tertutup kain putih dan menggigit jari telunjuknya sensual. Mencoba menggoda sang pelukis dengan kemole...

Stop Ino jangan diteruskan!  
Khayalanmu tidak layak di dengarkan, kau bisa mencemari kepolosan para pembaca yang budiman.

Ingat kau sudah punya _Aa_ ' Sai. Apa kau tidak ingin menyandang marga Shimura di depan namamu lagi? Ino menggeleng. Tapi godaan sebelah sungguh sayang dilewatkan, Ino menggigit bibir. Hei ingat Shimura Sai, bos mu yang memiliki senyum sejuta makna ! Ino menggeleng lagi. Tapi wajah _baby face-_ nya sungguh menggemaskan..

Sudah jangan kau perdulikan Ino dengan inner bodohnya. Lebih baik kita melihat _baby_ Saso sedang menonton tivi sambil memeluk bantal. Aku membayangkan betapa enaknya jadi bantal itu. Di peluk seorang Steve Rogers, didekap dalam kehangatan daripada menulis cerita absurd dengan tokoh-tokoh wanita yang susah diatur.

Perdebatan Ino buyar saat mendengar suara pintu tertutup, kepala berhelaian pirang itu menoleh melihat sahabat pink-nya sudah berganti baju."Ayo Pig kita pergi. Kak apa kau akan menginap disini?"tanya Sakura sambil berjalan ke rak sepatu mengambil sepatu boot koboinya. Kakak dan adik seleranya sama.

"Ya aku akan menginap, apa bajuku masih ada di lemari?"

"Ada, ditempat biasa. Kau bisa memanasakan makanan yang ada di kulkas atau memesan makanan jika kau lapar tapi jangan kau sentuh keripik kentangku!" Ugh ini lagi. Sasori hanya memutar bola mata bosan dan mengacungkan jempol kanannya. Tidak ingin membantah perintah kapten kalau tidak ingin ditendang dari apartemen.

"Jangan lupa kunci pintunya! Hati-hati dijalan, telfon aku jika kau butuh jemputan." teriak Sasori dan hanya dijawab dengan suara pintu tertutup keras.

Blam !

.

.  
Perjalanan ke distrik Kaguya memerlukan waktu 20 menit berkendara menggunakan mobil silver milik Ino. Memang ada sedikit kemacetan tapi itu tak menghentikan semangat masa muda mereka. Ini seperti mencari kitab suci ke barat, demi belanja rintangan apapun akan mereka lewati bersama.

Mobil silver Ino berhenti di sebuah butik dengan papan nama tertulis Gutchi dengan huruf besar. Kedua sahabat itu memutuskan untuk turun dan berjalan ke seberang toko ke sebuah butik baju merk ternama.

Butiknya cukup ramai walaupun bisa di bilang barang disini lumayan menguras isi kantong. Sakura dan Ino berjalan mengitari etalase satu ke etalase lain, mencoba baju dengan model dan warna beragam, keluar tanpa barang belanjaan. Seperti itu terus dari toko ke toko yang lain.

Yeah ini hal biasa bagi kaum hawa, mereka akan jadi wanita yang kuat dan tahan banting saat berhadapan dengan fashion. Kesenangan tersendiri walaupun hanya datang untuk mencoba dan melihat. Dan jatuh cinta pada barang tertentu kemudian membelinya walaupun akhirnya menyesal atau menjadi barang tidak terpakai dirumah.

Setelah berkeliling dari butik satu ke butik lain, akhirnya Ino dan Sakura mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan. Ino membeli sebuah gaun merah dengan model V neck sehingga terlihat belahan dadanya yang seksi juga sepatu heels, dan sebuah dompet tangan yang cantik. Sakura mendapatkan _long dress backless_ hijau pastel dengan payet-payet di sekitarnya. Ia tidak tahu untuk apa ia membeli ini hanya saja ia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, dan ada sedikit provokasi dari Ino.

"Jidat, kita mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Ino, tangan kirinya menenteng 3 kantong belanjaan, tangan kanannya menyampirkan tas dan jarinya menjepit minuman. Mata birunya tak henti-hentinya melengok ke kanan ke kiri mencari tujuan selanjutnya.

Ugh, apa kau tidak lelah Ino? Aku sudah lelah mengikutimu berbelanja dari tadi. Lebih baik aku duduk dan melihat pria-pria tampan lewat daripada mengikutimu belanja.

"Aku tidak tahu, kita sudah berkeliling hampir tiga jam lebih dan aku lelah _Pig_. Bisa kita istirahat sebentar? Aku juga lapar." Sakura sudah menyerah, kakinya benar-benar lemas. Ia duduk di pembatas pinggir trotoar. Sakura benar Ino. Lebih baik kau menyerah dan kita istirahat saja.

Ino menoleh kearah Sakura membuat rambut pirang yang diikat ekor kudanya terhempas mengikuti arah kepalanya."Oke, aku akan mencarikan tempat untuk kita istirahat dan memesan makanan. Tempat ini lumayan ramai. Umm mungkin cafe disana. Aku akan mengeceknya. Apa kau mau ikut?"tawar Ino setelah ia menunjuk sebuah cafe yang berada di seberang mereka.

Melihat cafe seberang yang cukup ramai membuat Sakura langsung menggeleng, ia tidak sanggup berjalan lagi. Mungkin lebih baik memesan makanan saja dan memakannya di dalam mobil daripada ia harus mengantri panjang seperti itu.

"Apa kita tidak bisa ketempat lain saja Pig?" Wajah Sakura memelas. Ino yang melihatnya mengkerutkan alis, terlihat berpikir."Aku akan kesana memastikan ada tempat kosong atau tidak. Kau tunggu disini dulu."

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan melihat Ino yang berjalan ke seberang cafe. Ah syukurlah akhirnya kita bisa duduk dan makan. Jalanan di distrik Kaguya cukup ramai pengunjung, tidak heran mengingat ini adalah akhir pekan dan banyak muda mudi menghabiskan waktu disana walaupun hanya sekedar nongkrong.

Sakura yang bosan menunggu Ino mulai memainkan handphonenya, sesekali kepalanya mendongak melihat sekitar. Menunduk lagi mengecek beberapa chat group di handphonenya. Saat kepalanya mendongak dan melihat ke arah jam 3 tiba-tiba saja ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal sedang berjalan kearahnya. Kelopak matanya berkedip-kedip, memastikan apakah ia sedang berfatamorgana sangking kelelahan dan dehidrasi.

Matanya memicing mencoba fokus saat pria itu semakin dekat. Ia tak salah lihat, benar, ia tak salah lihat lelaki itu adalah..

Si pantat ayam ! Hah!

.

.

.

.To be continued

.

.

.

Pojokan author :

Padahal saya sudah mengatakan kalau ada pertemuan dengan si pantat ayam chapter kemarin, maafkan saya *emot sedih. Sebenarnya tadinya mau saya publish di chap ini tapi berhubung word nya byk bgt, saya takut kalau pembaca jadi teler jadi saya belah diri jadi dua. Semua gara2 Sasori, berhubung dia baru pulang dari berkelana jadi saya perkenalkan sekalian.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previous Chapter_

Sakura yang bosan menunggu Ino mulai memainkan handphonenya, sesekali kepalanya mendongak melihat sekitar. Menunduk lagi mengecek beberapa chat group di handphonenya. Saat kepalanya mendongak dan melihat ke arah jam 3 tiba-tiba saja ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal sedang berjalan kearahnya. Kelopak matanya berkedip-kedip, memastikan apakah ia sedang berfatamorgana sangking kelelahan dan dehidrasi.

Matanya memicing mencoba fokus saat pria itu semakin dekat. Ia tak salah lihat, benar, ia tak salah lihat lelaki itu adalah..

Si pantat ayam !

Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto

Berawal Dari Kaleng© Green Maple

.

.

.

Chapter 5

Selamat Membaca

.

.

Sakura membeku, matanya melotot, otaknya berusaha bekerja cepat. Saat ini sungguh ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan pria itu lagi.

Sial, bagaimana ini?

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Pura-pura tak melihat? Bodoh si pantat ayam akan tetap saja melihatmu.

Pura-pura jadi pohon? Oh yeah bagus dan aku akan pura-pura jadi ulatnya.

Sakura panik, kepalanya menengok ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ia harus sembunyi, sembunyi. Tapi dimana? Ingin sekali ia bisa menjadi ninja di anime Shippuden dan bersembunyi dengan baik dimanapun.

Dengan cepat matanya menyeleksi benda-benda terdekat yang bisa ia gunakan untuk bersembunyi.

Orang lewat?

Tiang listrik?

Tong sampah?

Papan reklame?

Hah!

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura berbalik arah dan bersembunyi dibalik papan reklame yang berdiri didepan sebuah toko. Papan reklamenya lumayan besar untuk badan kecilnya. Semoga saja pantat ayam tidak melihatnya duduk disini.

Sakura mencoba berkamuflase, duduk berjongkok di balik papan reklame. Tas belanjaannya ia dekap. Tangannya terlipat, kepalanya menunduk mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia komat kamit dalam hati semoga si pantat ayam tidak melihatnya.

Oh Kami-sama tolonglah kali ini kasihani Sakura. Jadikanlah ia wanita yang cantik luar biasa atau setidaknya ubah dia menjadi patung selamat datang.

Dalam hati Sakura benar-benar dag dig dug, tidak ingin hal-hal yang tidak ia inginkan terjadi. Ia menggigit bibir cemas, mencoba menghitung berapa lama _cobaan_ ini lewat. Jika melihat jarak terakhir kali ia melihat si pantat ayam dari jarak terdekatnya dengan waktu ia bersembunyi dan tak terjadi apapun maka jawabannya adalah ia lolos.

Sakura pun memberanikan diri untuk mengintip. Saat ia mendongak tubuhnya mematung, wajahnya pucat. Harapan tinggalah harapan. Mimpi yang tertinggal. Asa yang kabur. Melihat sorot tajam yang ia kenal rasanya ia ingin tenggelam sekali lagi atau membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok agar ia bisa pura-pura jadi orang tak waras. Wajahnya memerah, bola matanya liar melirik kanan kiri, bibir bawahnya ia gigit.

Sasuke tak menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu lagi dengan gadis aneh waktu itu. Dan lihat kelakuannya kali ini. Apa ia tidak bisa bermain petak umpet ditempat lain saja?

"Ha-hai pa-pantat ayam." Sakura nyengir mencoba menutupi rasa malu bercampur takut. Ia masih dalam posisi berjongkok, mendongak melihat si pantat ayam yang berdiri menjulang di depannya dengan sorot mata laser Supermannya.

Sasuke menunduk, matanya menyipit tajam saat mendengar julukan tak terhormat dari gadis di depannya. Pantat ayam? Berani sekali dia.

"Selain jidatmu yang lebar ternyata kelakuanmu juga aneh." Sasuke menyeringai, memasukan kedua tangan ke dalam saku dan berlalu pergi dengan santai.

Wajah Sakura semakin merah padam, ia menyadari kelakuannya yang aneh. Bagaimana tidak, berjongkok di balik papan reklame. Bodohnya kenapa ia tidak berlari menyusul Ino saja.

Sakura kesal dengan dirinya sendiri, semakin kesal saat melihat si pantat ayam yang semakin diatas angin. Dengan cepat ia berdiri, hatinya bergemuruh penuh amarah, dadanya naik turun. Menyingkir kawan-kawan Sakura dalam mode _beast_.

Tanpa babibu ia membanting tas belanjaannya dan menendang papan reklame disampingnya. Brengsek, sialan pantat ayam itu sudah dua kali mengejeknya.

Seketika ia tersadar saat orang-orang berkerumun di dekatnya. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, merutuki diri sendiri. Bodoh apa yang sudah ia lakukan? Kenapa kakinya suka sekali menendang tanpa dikomando? Sakura malu sekali. Wajahnya semakin memerah, ia menunduk menahan malu mencoba membenarkan letak papan reklame. Setelah membenarkannya tanpa pikir panjang ia ngacir berlari tunggang langgang menjauh dari sana.

Belum ada lima detik ia kembali lagi, lupa jika tas belanjaannya masih tergeletak mengenaskan di depan toko. Bisa rugi bandar. Setelah menyabetnya Sakura berjalan cepat kembali sembari menunduk menutupi wajahnya dengan rambutnya. Berjalan tanpa menoleh ke belakang menuju letak mobil Ino berada untuk mendaftar klub sepakbola putri setelah ini.

.  
.

Yamanaka Ino berlari ngos-ngosan mencari sahabatnya saat ia tidak melihat keberadaan Sakura di pinggir trotoar. Ternyata ia sudah berdiri di samping mobilnya dengan wajah tertekuk.

"Jidat! Kau kemana saja? Sialan, aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Kau membuatku panik." Dengan nafas tersengal-sengal Ino menyembur sahabatnya dan berdiri menyandar di samping mobil mengikuti sahabat pink-nya.

Sakura tidak menjawab dan hanya menekuk wajahnya semakin dalam.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering telepon menginterupsi pertanyaan Ino. Jari lentik berkuku biru mudanya mengobrak-abrik isi tas demi mendapatkan hanpdone silver blink-blink nya.

"Halo Sai- _kun_ ada apa?"

Sai- _kun_? Sakura menoleh mendapati Ino yang wajahnya merona. Ia menyipit curiga.

"Ya benar aku sedang berada di Kaguya. Ada apa? Oh benarkah? Kebetulan sekali. Hihihi ya tentu saja aku akan kesana. Tapi aku sedang bersama temanku. Ooh, baik-baik, oke." Klik.

Sakura semakin menyipit curiga melihat gelagat sahabat babinya yang masih merona dan terlihat binar-binar bahagia di wajahnya.

"Sai- _kun_?" Ino berdehem menyembunyikan wajah malu-malunya.

"Jidat, kau lapar kan? Ayo kita makan. Aku sudah mendapatkan tempat makan yang bagus."

"Siapa Sai- _kun_?"

"Hish nanti aku ceritakan," Ino mengamit lengan Sakura, tidak mengacuhkan gerutuan gadis pink disampingnya,"tadi Sai meneleponku katanya ia sedang berada disekitar sini dan mengajakku makan. Pas sekali kan jidat. Katanya dia sedang bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, mungkin kau bisa berkencan dengan salah satu dari mereka. Hehe." Ino terkekeh geli dengan perkataannya sendiri. Sedangkan Sakura hanya pasrah saja diseret-seret oleh Ino. Tidak masalah mau lelaki tampan atau buluk yang penting ia bisa duduk dan mengisi perut.

.  
.

Kling kling.

Bunyi lonceng disebuah cafe terdengar saat kepala berhelaian pirang membuka pintu cafe di ikuti oleh gadis merah muda di belakangnya. Wah lumayan ramai juga, kepalanya menoleh ke kanan kiri. Mata birunya memindai seisi ruangan mencari si target.

Seorang pelayan datang menyambut mereka dengan senyum."Selamat datang. Anda mencari tempat untuk dua orang saja nona?" Mendengar hal itu Ino menggeleng."Ah tidak, saya mencari teman saya."

"Kalau boleh tahu atas nama siapa nona?"

"Shimura Sai."

"Ah tuan Shimura, mari saya antar ke tempat tuan Shimura. Beliau sudah memesan salah satu ruang _vip_ kami."

Pelayan perempuan berambut cokelat yang menyambutnya tadi menuntun Ino dan Sakura ke ruang _vip_ di lantai dua.

Sesampainya disana pelayan itu pamit undur diri dan meninggalkan mereka di depan pintu cokelat. Saat mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan terlihat dua orang lelaki yang duduk bersisian. Ino tersenyum lebar saat melihat Shimura Sai yang tersenyum kepadanya kemudian ia menarik kursi di depannya dan duduk disana.

Sakura dengan malas-malasan mengekori Ino dan menarik kursi di samping sahabatnya itu, saat kepalanya mendongak ia kaget setengah mati. Lelaki di depannya juga tidak kalah kaget.

"Kau/Kau." Sakura dan Sasuke berseru bersamaan. Mereka melotot satu sama lain. Tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi hari ini. Ah jodoh memang tak kemana kan saudara-saudara?

Sai dan Ino sama-sama heran, mereka memandang Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian."Kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Sai.

"Tidak/Tidak." Uuw bahkan kalian benar-benar kompak.

Memicing/Memicing.

Memicing/Menatap malas.

Memicing/Menaikan sebelah alis.

Ino hanya bisa bengong saja melihat mereka berdua. Lalu saat melihat lelaki di depan Sakura secara otomatis otaknya mereload percakapan mereka berdua tempo hari.

" _Tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Akan aku beritahu. Dia tinggi, putih, hidungnya mancung, matanya hitam, sorot matanya tajam, dan rambutnya aneh seperti pantat ayam, dia sepertinya pria yang dingin."_

"Pantat ayam?" Ino membeo saat otaknya menangkap kesamaan antara cerita Sakura dengan pria di depannya.

Sakura yang mendengar perkataan Ino mendadak tersentak dan secepat kilat menginjak kaki Ino di bawah meja hingga membuatnya memekik dan

DUAG !

Lututnya membentur bawah meja dengan keras.

Ino meringis mengusap-usap lutut kakinya, bibirnya mengerucut sebal dengan tingkah sahabatnya yang mendadak aneh. Sakura hanya memelototinya, memberi kode agar mulut si babi tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun atau ia akan berakhir di dalam kwali.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ino?" Tanya Sai mengkhawatirkan Ino yang meringis.

Ino yang mengerti kode-kodean Sakura pun tidak ingin ambil masalah dan mengikuti skenario."Ah ya Sai- _kun_ aku tidak apa-apa. Mendadak tadi ada kaki gorila yang menginjak kakiku." Ino hanya melengos dengan candaannya, Sakura sendiri sibuk mencari-cari kaki Ino dibawah meja yang sudah empunya amankan dengan menyingkirkannya sejauh mungkin.

Pelayan pun tiba dengan membawa beberapa pesanan mereka. Sejenak suasana sedikit tenang saat pelayan datang.

"Kalian hanya berdua saja?"tanya Ino mulai menyantap hidangan yang berada di atas meja.

"Tidak, tadi ada satu teman kami tapi ia sedang menjemput kekasihnya dulu." Sai menjawab dengan tersenyum.

"Ooh, ngomong-ngomong aku Ino dan ini temanku Haruno Sakura." Ino memulai perkenalan mereka. Melirik kearah Sakura yang sedari tadi diam saja.

Sasuke memang pribadi yang dingin dan terlihat cuek. Tapi ia bukanlah orang yang lupa akan sopan santun saat seseorang memperkenalkan diri.

"Sasuke."

"Sasuke-san, senang berkenalan denganmu. Ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah punya pacar?" Ino tersenyum penuh arti saat mengatakannya. Pernah aku bilang bahwa Ino dan rasa ingin tahunya adalah hal yang menyebalkan?

Sasuke hanya melirik mendengar pertanyaan wanita pirang bernama Ino. Ia tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang terlalu pribadi pada orang yang baru ia kenal.

"Maaf kalau aku lancang Sasuke-san, hanya sekedar informasi sahabatku ini belum punya pacar." Ino berkata dengan enteng mengacuhkan pelototan garang dari sebelahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya _Pig_. Untuk apa kau mengatakan hal itu untuk orang yang tidak penting seperti dia?" Desisan Sakura terdengar hingga ke telinga Sasuke.

"Tidak penting? Huh kau benar. Tidak penting untuk gadis aneh sepertimu." Sakura memicing mendengar sindiran tajam dari Sasuke. Sepertinya lelaki ini benar-benar berbakat memancing emosinya.

"Oh ya dan kenapa kau masih disini? Tidak ikut berkeliaran bersama dengan teman-teman sepeternakanmu?" Sindiran dibalas dengan sindiran, oo yeah dan kali ini Sakura tidak akan mau kalah lagi.

Jika ini diimajinasikan sebagai sebuah anime, kau akan melihat kilatan yang beradu diantara mata mereka berdua.

"Gadis aneh." _Deathglare_.

"Pantat ayam." Memicing.

"Jidat lebar." _Deathglare_.

"Dasar unggas." Memicing.

"Dada rata." Menyeringai.

"Apa kau bilang?!" Melotot, melotot.

Sakura terlonjak berdiri menggebrak meja tidak terima dengan perkataan pria di depannya. Telunjuk kanannya mengacung di depan wajah Sasuke.

Ino yang menyadari gelagat Sakura bergerak cepat dengan menahan tangan Sakura yang sudah siap mengayun. Woah hampir saja tawuran diruang tengah Sakura berpindah.

Sasuke yang menjadi target dan penyebab kekesalan Sakura hanya diam anteng sembari melipat tangannya di dada. Matanya menyorot wajah Sakura, bibirnya masih menyeringai. Wajahnya benar-benar menyebalkan. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Suasana ruangan _vip_ itu mendadak panas. Pendingin ruangan seakan tidak berfungsi dengan optimal. Sai dan Ino merasakan hawa permusuhan yang tinggi.

Mendadak pintu coklat ruangan menjeblak dan terlihat sosok pemuda pirang dengan seorang gadis cantik berhelaian indigo. Pemuda itu nyengir tersenyum lima jari, tangan kanannya berada pada pinggang gadis itu dan menuntunnya masuk.

"Hehe, maaf lama ada sedikit masalah tadi." Saat kepala pirangnya menoleh ia mendapati dua gadis cantik yang ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"Sakura- _chan_? Kaukah itu?"

Pria itu menarik kursi disamping Sakura untuk kekasihnya dan ia menarik kursi disamping Sasuke.

"Naruto? Astaga, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sakura terkejut saat mendapati pria pirang yang sangat dikenalnya.

"Hehe, aku sekarang tinggal di Konoha. Setelah menyelesaikan kuliahku di Jerman aku harus mengambil alih perusahaan _Tou-san_. Sudah lama sekali ya kita tidak bertemu. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong ini kekasihku, Hyuga Hinata."

Naruto menunjuk gadis yang datang bersamanya tadi. Gadis yang duduk di samping Sakura memperkenalkan dirinya dengan malu-malu."Aku Hyuga Hinata senang berkenalan denganmu."

"Aku Sakura dan ini sahabatku Ino, senang berkenalan denganmu juga Hinata." Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah malu-malu kekasih sahabat lamanya.

Naruto adalah sahabat Sakura saat ia SD sekaligus tetangganya, namun setelah lulus SD ia mendadak harus pindah rumah keluar kota. Walaupun kebersamaan mereka terhitung begitu singkat namun mereka sudah berteman akrab layaknya saudara.

Mereka berenam asyik bercengkerama hingga tak terasa langit sudah mulai beranjak sore.

"Aku ingin ke toilet dulu sebentar." Sakura berdiri hendak berlalu menuju pintu keluar.

"Aku ikut Sakura-san." Hinata menyusul dibelakangnya. Ino masih terkikik-kikik bercanda dengan Sai. Saat Sakura dan Hinata kembali, teman-teman mereka sudah bersiap untuk pulang.

"Teme, Sai aku duluan ya. Aku sudah berjanji pada Paman Hiashi untuk tak membawa pergi Hinata lama." Naruto menepuk pundak Sasuke dan kepalanya bergulir menoleh kearah Sakura dengan senyum lebar."Sakura-chan lain kali aku akan meneleponmu. Titip salam untuk Sasori-nii. Sampai jumpa." Naruto melambai dan berlalu pergi bersama Hinata.

"Jidat, aku akan pulang bersama Sai-kun. Kau pulang bersama Sasuke-san saja ya." Ino nyengir tanpa ada rasa bersalah. Sakura langsung protes dengan nada tinggi."Tidak! apa-apaan kau Pig meninggalkanku seenaknya saja! Aku tidak mau jika harus pulang bersama ayam ini. Lebih baik aku jalan kaki sampai kerumah!" Hidung Sakura kembang kempis dan wajahnya bersungut-sungut. Sasuke langsung melirik sinis tidak terima.

"Maaf jidat, aku dan Sai-kun ada urusan. Nah Sasuke-san aku titip sahabat tercintaku ini padamu ya?" Ino tersenyum manis dan Sakura menatap tak percaya padanya. Ino berlalu pergi tanpa memperdulikan lagi sahabat jidatnya yang terus berteriak-teriak memalukan.

"Oh sialan kau babi, seenaknya saja meninggalkanku dengan pria mesum kurang ajar. Apa dia tidak khawatir jika sahabatnya ini diapa-apain. Ih amit-amit!" Sakura terus saja menggerutu tidak jelas. Tangannya bergerak memeluk dirinya sendiri seakan hal buruk akan menimpa dirinya. Matanya melirik pria menyebalkan yang masih setia berdiri disampingnya.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat?!" Sasuke mendecih dengan tatapan malas. Siapa juga yang liat-liat?

"Aku akan menelepon kakakku." Sakura mulai mengobrak-abrik tasnya. Mencari ponsel pintarnya dan mendial nomor kak Sasori.

"Halo, kak bisakah kau menjemputku? Ha? Apa? Kau bilang tadi aku bisa menelponmu jika butuh jemputan. Alasan macam apa itu? Kau tidak mengkhawatirkan adikmu ini? Hei ! Halo? Halo?"

Bip.

"Kak Sasori sialan!" Sakura tidak percaya, hanya karena ngantuk dan malas beranjak dari sofa Anikinya tidak mau menjemput adik tercintanya ini. Omong kosong. Lelaki hanya manis dimulut saja.

"Sudah selesai mengamuknya?" Sakura melirik sinis pria pantat ayam disebelahnya. Ia merasa tersindir berat. Hatinya jengkel bukan main.

"Aku akan pulang naik bus." Sekali lagi Sakura mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya dan mencari kartu bus dalam dompet. Ia tidak mau kalah. Namun kesialan datang lagi menghampirinya, kartu busnya tidak ada, nihil. Sakura mulai menggigit bibir bawah cemas. Matanya terus curi-curi pandang kearah samping.

Apakah ia harus merendahkan diri dan meminjam kartu bus pada pantat ayam ini?

Tidak. Tidak.

Kemana harga dirimu Sakura?

Kau tidak ingin kan melihatnya tertawa terbahak-bahak diatas harga dirimu?

"Apa?!" Sakura tersentak dan meringis kecil. Ia tertawa garing dengan muka merah padam. Gelisah antara iya dan tidak.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa, he-he."

Sasuke memutar bola mata malas dan berlalu pergi dari sana."Terserah kau saja." Sakura kaget dan tidak percaya bahwa laki-laki itu akan meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"He-hei, kau mau kemana?!"

"Tentu saja pulang bodoh."

Sakura mulai berlari kecil mengejar langkah kaki Sasuke dari belakang dan terus menggerutu. Ia mengekor langkah kaki Sasuke yang terlihat lebar dan cepat.

Dan oh lihat itu Sakura. Lihat itu rambut pantat ayamnya. Apa dia sedang mengejekmu? Sepertinya dia memang mengejekmu. Lihat rambut pantat ayamnya yang bergoyang-goyang, rasanya minta dijambak.

 _Kau lamban dan jalanmu seperti kura-kura. Kau pikir aku akan bersedia memberimu tumpangan? Enak saja. Mimpi !_

Sakura mulai tak tahan saat sekelebat bayangan imaginer rambut Sasuke tertawa senang dan mengolok-oloknya. Tangannya gatal ingin menjambak rambut mencuat pria langka didepannya. Ia hanya bisa meremas jari tangannya atau sesekali menggigit kepalan tangannya.

Hingga Sasuke tiba-tiba berhenti dan membuat Sakura menubruk punggungnya.

"Aduh, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Sakura terbatuk-batuk, hampir saja ia menelan kepalan tangannya sendiri.

Pria di depannya hanya diam mematung tak bergerak. Ada apa dengannya? Apa dia kesambet sesuatu? Sakura bingung dan ia penasaran dengan apa yang membuat pria ayam di depannya ini berhenti tiba-tiba. Ia pun melangkah ke depan, melihat ekspresi Sasuke. Lelaki itu hanya memandang kedepan tak berkedip.

Sakura pun penasaran dan mengikuti arah pandangan Sasuke. Terlihat seorang gadis bersama seorang lelaki berdiri di depan toko. Namun, apa yang istimewa dari itu?

"Hei ayam, ada apa denganmu? Kau aneh. Apa kau kebelet poop?" Sakura tertawa terpingkal-pingkal saat ia membayangkan lelaki songong sepertinya bertampang pucat menahan poop. Sasuke menoleh dan memandang malas Sakura yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Apa?"Alis Sakura berkerut terus ditatap malas seperti itu oleh Sasuke.

Saat pandangan Sasuke kembali ke depan ia terkejut melihat gadis yang tadi berlari kecil kearahnya.

"Sasuke-kun kaukah itu?" Mata coklat gadis itu berbinar dengan senyum cerah diwajahnya. Sakura menatap penasaran siapa gerangan gadis manis ini. Dan ia menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat serius.

Gadis itu memiliki rambut coklat sebahu dengan gaun mini berwarna putih.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." Gadis itu tersenyum manis dan seorang laki-laki tiba-tiba menghampirinya."Sayang ada apa?" Pria itu bertanya sembari melilitkan tangan di pinggang sang gadis.

"Ah tidak apa-apa. Utakata-kun perkenalkan ini Sasuke."

Pria berambut hitam yang bernama Utakata itu hanya menganggukkan kepala kearah Sasuke. Sasuke memang mengangguk membalas sapaan pria itu tapi seperti ada yang salah, wajahnya seperti menahan sesuatu. Apa ia memang sedang menahan poop? Sakura menaikan sebelah alis, ia mengamati wajah Sasuke yang menatap kearah Utakata yang menatap kearah gadis itu yang menatap kearahnya.

"Wah apakah dia pacarmu?" Alis Sakura mengkerut mendengar pertanyaan gadis itu. Ia hendak menyelanya namun tak disangka tak dinyana secepat kilat kalimat itu terucap secepat kilat juga sebuah tangan membelit pinggangnya. Tubuhnya tertarik hingga menubruk Sasuke.

"Ya benar, dia pacarku Sakura." Sakura seperti tercekik mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari si pantat ayam. Kepalanya menoleh dengan alis yang menukik tajam seperti sebuah turunan.

Saat mulutnya membuka hendak protes tak disangka Sasuke malah memajukan kepalanya dan mengecup puncuk kepala Sakura.

"Benarkan sayang?" Sakura merinding mendengar panggilan itu. Wajahnya pucat dan Sasuke menyadarinya.

Gadis itu malah tertawa cekikikan seperti melihat sebuah dagelan. Oke, ini memang lucu. Sakura juga ingin ikut tertawa. Tertawa garing seperti orang gila.

"Wah wah pacarmu cantik juga Sasuke-kun. Ku kira kau tidak akan bisa _move on_ dariku." Sasuke tersenyum kecut mendengar harga dirinya dengan mudahnya dijatuhkan begitu saja di depan umum. Apalagi senyumnya semakin kecut saat matanya menangkap tawa tertahan dari gadis bar-bar disampingnya.

"Leluconmu lucu sekali Matsuri. Aku dan sayangku ini sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun." Sakura tersedak ludahnya sendiri dan ia terbatuk-batuk parah mendengarnya. Rasanya ia ingin muntah.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Matsuri khawatir.

"Ya dia tidak apa-apa." Jawab Sasuke cepat seraya menepuk-nepuk punggung Sakura dengan keras.

"Dia memang sedang sakit batuk. Aku harus segera membawanya ke dokter sebelum semakin parah dan membuatnya mati." Ujar Sasuke dengan entengnya. Secepat kilat kaki Sakura melayang menginjak kaki Sasuke hingga membuatnya memekik. Matanya melotot garang kearah Sasuke yang merintih menahan sakit. Enak saja dia mendoakannya mati. Sakura pantang mati sebelum dia bertemu dengan jodohnya dan menikah lalu memiliki anak dan cucu yang lucu.

Matsuri yang melihatnya terbengong-bengong bingung dengan kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Yah kuharap kau cepat sembuh Sakura-san. Ngomong-ngomong aku harus pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti." Tangannya melambai kearah dua pasangan absurd yang berdiri di depannya. Sepasang kekasih itu berlalu menyeberangi jalan dengan mesra. Sejurus kemudian tatapan maut melayang kearah Sasuke.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku ayam!" Desisnya tajam.

Dalam hati Sasuke hanya bisa merutuki dirinya sendiri. Ia menyesal terjebak dalam skenario menggelikan bersama gadis aneh berambut gulali.

.

.

Bersambung

A/N :

Halo lama tak jumpa, maaf ya hehe. Beberapa hari lalu aku menemukan sebuah video di youtube. Video dance Sasuke, Sai dan Neji dari lagu Kara-Lupin. Mungkin beberapa dari kalian pernah menontonnya, hehe. Videonya keren. Coba search dengan keyword Naruto Kara-Lupin di Youtube. Aku gak bisa share link disini.


	6. Chapter 6

Naruto©Masashi Kisimoto

Berawal Dari Kaleng© Green Maple

.

.

Chapter 6

Selamat Membaca

.

.

Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan kinerja otaknya. Biasanya ia dikenal sebagai pria jenius yang bisa memecahkan segala masalah sepelik apapun dengan kepala dingin. Namun ia tak habis pikir hanya dengan suasana yang menyudutkannya seperti tadi ia jadi merasa seperti orang idiot. Huh, tolol. Ya harga dirinya mengalahkan kejeniusannya hanya karena ia tidak ingin di cap sebagai Uchiha yang gagal move on. Dan ia harus menerima kenyataan pahit akibat mulut dan otaknya yang tidak bekerja dengan baik.

"Sasuke ayam, berhenti kau sialan! Aku bisa saja menuntutmu dengan pasal pencemaran nama baik!" Kaki berbalut sepatu boot coklat menghentak-hentak penuh emosi. Sasuke hanya diam tak menanggapi teriakan-teriakan Sakura yang menurutnya menjengkelkan.

Sore itu orang-orang yang sedang melewati trotoar di jalan berpaling dan menatap dengan pandangan heran ke arah gadis berambut merah muda yang menurut mereka begitu heboh dan berisik sedari tadi.

"Ayam, jika kau tidak berhenti dalam hitungan ketiga maka aku akan menendangmu!"

Sasuke masih diam kalem berjalan santai menyusuri jalanan Konoha yang ramai lalu lalang orang-orang. Ia berusaha tak mengacuhkan Sakura yang berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. _Tsah, bodo' amat._

"Berhenti sekarang juga kau dasar ayam! Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku!" Sakura sudah mulai kalap, hidungnya kembang kempis menahan kesal.

 _Jangan hiraukan dia Sasuke, pura-pura tidak kenal dan kau akan pulang kerumah dengan muka tampan tanpa kekurangan apapun_.

"Kau tuli ya? Dasar pantat ayam sialaaan!"

"Berhenti memanggilku ayam atau ku cium kau!" Sakura berjenggit kaget luar biasa saat Sasuke mendadak berbalik dan memandangnya dengan tajam.

Sasuke mulai jengah dengan teriakan-teriakan Sakura yang terdengar menjengkelkan ditelinganya. Telinganya panas dan ia sudah kehilangan kesabaran. Apalagi saat ia terus saja memanggilnya ayam. Tampan mempesona seperti ini disandingkan dengan seekor unggas? _Meh_.

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat Sakura yang diam tak berkutik setelah ia bentak. Sedetik setelahnya seringai terbit di ujung bibirnya saat ia menyadari bahwa gertakannya berhasil bekerja pada wanita bar-bar seperti Sakura. Lucu sekali. Digertak begitu saja dia langsung kicep, huh!

"Kuncir bibirmu itu dan berhentilah mengoceh jika tidak ingin sesuatu hal terjadi. Diam dan ikuti saja!" Sasuke mulai menegakkan badan dan berbalik melanjutkan langkahnya dengan menyeringai senang.

"Untuk apa aku mengikutimu jika tidak ada jaminan kau tidak akan melakukan hal apapun padaku!" Mata Sakura memicing curiga, sepasang tangannya menyilang di depan dada melakukan sikap defensif.

Langkah Uchiha prodigy itu terhenti, netra hitamnya melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Beberapa orang terlihat mulai mengamati mereka dan berbisik-bisik. Sudut bibirnya berkedut. Brengsek! Dia terlihat seperti seorang pria mesum yang melecehkan wanita ditempat umum. Reputasinya tercoreng.

"Berhentilah bertingkah layaknya kau gadis perawan!" Desisnya tajam.

"Aku memang masih perawan!" Teriaknya histeris, Sakura memicing sengit merasa tidak terima mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Dahinya mengernyit. Tahun 2017 ia masih bisa menemukan seorang gadis perawan di Jepang? Ini seperti sebuah harta karun yang berharga ditengah modernisasi jaman dimana orang mulai menganggap keperawanan adalah sebuah hal langka. Para pria sudah mulai pesimis dengan sebuah keperawanan hingga perawan bukan menjadi sebuah patokan untuk menjalin sebuah komitmen. Dan kau akan menjadi bajingan beruntung jika bisa mendapatkan gadis perawan yang cantik seperti Sakura.

Tunggu! Apa kau baru saja mengakui kalau Sakura cantik Sasuke?

Sasuke mengepalkan tangan menutup mulutnya, berdeham dan merasa kikuk sendiri. Ia memalingkan wajah menyembunyikan pipinya yang sedikit bersemu.

"Sebaiknya kita cepat pulang atau kau akan ku tinggal." Secepat itu ia mengucapkannya secepat itu pula ia berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang terkejut melihatnya.

Sakura berlari mengejar Sasuke dengan serentetan umpatan menuju mobil audi hitam yang terparkir di depan sebuah toko baju.

.  
.

"Apa kau semenyedihkan itu hingga mengaku-ngaku memiliki pacar?" Sakura tersenyum sengit kearah Sasuke. Namun diam-diam dalam hati ia mengagumi interior mobil Audi milik Sasuke ayam. Dari dulu ia selalu menginginkan memiliki mobil pribadi, namun kak Sasori selalu tidak memperbolehkannya untuk membeli mobil. Disisi lain ia juga tidak sanggup jika harus membeli mobil sebagus ini. Tck, mungkin nanti sesampainya di apartemen ia akan mencoba lagi untuk merubah pemikiran kakaknya.

Sasuke mendengus jengkel. Sepanjang jalan gadis itu hanya terus mengomelinya. Rasanya telinganya sudah panas.

"Itu bukan urusanmu. Asal kau tahu saja ada banyak wanita yang mengantri untuk jadi pacarku." Sasuke membanting setir ke kiri saat melihat belokan. Dengusan sombong keluar dari bibirnya.

"Apa itu sebuah lelucon? Kau bahkan menyeretku untuk mengikuti skenario menyedihkan yang kau buat." Mata hijaunya melotot garang. Tangannya bersidekap di depan dada. Sasuke berdecak kesal, merasa pusing sendiri dengan kelakuan wanita bawel disampingnya.

Ia melirik sinis kearah Sakura. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibir dengan muka merah padam menahan kesal. Matanya berpaling dari Sakura dan melihat ke jalanan.

"Kau sengaja melakukannya?"

Dahi Sakura mengernyit, merasa tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

Sasuke membanting setir ke kanan secara tiba-tiba dan berhenti di tepi jalan. Ia menoleh kearah Sakura dan dengan gerakan cepat ia mencondongkan tubuh kearahnya. Sakura berjenggit dengan reaksi Sasuke yang tiba-tiba. Secara spontan ia mundur hingga punggungnya membentur pintu mobil sedikit keras. Ia meringis namun tangannya maju menahan tubuh Sasuke yang mendekat.

"Bukankah beberapa saat yang lalu aku menyuruhmu diam. Kau menantangku untuk menciummu?" Oniks hitam Sasuke berkilat.

Bola mata Sakura sukses membelalak lebar. Reflek ia mendorong keras wajah Sasuke ke belakang. Sasuke terdorong dan menarik diri. Matanya mendelik kesal kearah Sakura yang memasang muka merah padam. Pipinya merona dengan hidung yang kembang kempis.

"Kau! kau! Pria mesum! Brengsek! Kalau kau berani mendekat lagi akan aku sumpal hidungmu!" Teriaknya keras merasakan kekesalan di ubun-ubun. Juga malu disisi lain.

Sasuke diam tak menyahut. Gadis ini benar-benar barbar. Terbuka dan apa adanya. Berbeda dengan gadis-gadis yang biasa ia temui yang kebanyakan jaim dan munafik. Entah kenapa ada sedikit kesenangan saat ia menggoda gadis ini. Ia suka saat Sakura berteriak-teriak jengkel kepadanya. Sasuke menggeleng pelan dengan pemikirannya, merasa aneh sendiri. Dengan diam ia mulai melanjutkan lagi mobilnya yang sempat berhenti.

Setengah jam kemudian ia mendapati dirinya berhenti di depan sebuah apartemen sederhana. Sasuke mendongak mencoba melihat penampakan apartemen itu.

"Kau tinggal disini?"

Sakura menatap sinis kearah Sasuke.

"Iya aku tinggal disini. Kenapa?! Ada masalah?!"

Sasuke mendengus dan menatap bola mata hijau Sakura.

"Tidak, untuk apa? Itu bukan urusanku. Cepat keluar dari sini!" Sakura mencebik dan dengan serampangan ia keluar dari mobil dan membanting keras pintu mobil Sasuke. Biar saja, biar pintunya runtuh sekalian. Jendela kaca mobil itu terbuka dan Sakura menaikan sebelah alisnya bingung saat melihat Sasuke mencondongkan tubuh dan menatapnya.

"Kau tahu nona. Ada sesuatu yang sebenarnya ingin aku katakan padamu dari tadi." Dahi Sakura berkerut menanti kelanjutan ucapan Sasuke dengan serius.

"Ada kotoran dimatamu." Sasuke mendengus geli dan dengan cepat melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan area apartemen.

Sakura terkesiap mendengarnya, reflek tangannya menjalar menyentuh sudut matanya dengan tergesa-gesa. Tidak ada apa-apa. Brengsek! Laki-laki itu mengerjainya.

"Sialan!"

.  
.

Sasori sedang asyik-asyiknya bermain gitar saat pintu apartemen dibanting dengan sangat keras hingga membuat gelas jusnya bergetar. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Sakura yang menggerutu. Tangannya bergerak mencomot kripik kentang dan menatap heran kepada adiknya yang membanting tas ke sofa.

"Sialan, kalau aku bertemu lagi dengannya akan aku cincang kepalanya dan aku gunduli rambut pantat ayamnya!" Sakura mondar-mandir. Tangannya berkacak pinggang dan erangan jengkel terus keluar dari mulutnya.

"Siapa yang ingin kau gunduli?"

"Tentu saja Sasuke ayam!" Mulutnya menyahut dengan emosi. Bola matanya bergulir menatap sang kakak yang sedang asik bersantai. Ia pun ikut duduk membanting tubuhnya ke sofa hingga membuat tubuh Sasori sedikit terlonjak. Tangannya menyambar bungkusan snack yang sudah terbuka diatas meja. Memakannya dengan liar sembari tak lupa terus menggerutu.

"Siapa Sasuke ayam?" Tanya Sasori.

Pertanyaan Sasori tak di acuhkan Sakura, ia malah berhenti mengunyah saat rasa yang familier terasa dimulutnya. Bola matanya bergulir ke bawah menatap nama dari snack yang ia makan dan langsung memekik saat menyadarinya.

"Kak! Sudah ku bilang berapa kali?!"

"Bilang apa?" Sahut Sasori enteng tak mengalihkan pandangan dari gitarnya.

"Jangan memakan kripik kentangku!" Sasori menghentikan petikan gitarnya dan menghembuskan nafas. Oh sial, ia merasakan dejavu. Haruno-The Rock-Sasori sudah merasa siap jika harus melakukan gulat ronde kedua.

"Itu keripik kentangku Sakura. Aku membelinya tadi di minimarket." Sahutnya sedikit menahan jengkel.

"Oh." Jawab Sakura enteng seakan tak pernah terjadi apa-apa sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan mulai lagi memakan keripik kentangnya kak Sasori hingga habis.

Gumaman Sasori memecah ruang tengah Sakura. Sebelah kakinya naik menyangga badan gitar. Ia bersenandung mengikuti irama dari petikan gitarnya. Tangan lentiknya dengan cekatan memetik dawai-dawai gitarnya hingga menciptakan sebuah mahakarya yang mampu membuat semua orang terdiam. Antara terkagum atau bengong.

 _Biarkan sang maestro berbicara_ _gadis-gadis._

"Kak."

"Hm?"

"Kenapa bulu hidungmu panjang?"

"Diamlah!"

Desiran angin dari balkon apartemen Sakura membuatnya terbuai dan memejamkan mata.

"Kak."

"Hm?"

"Tidak ada."

Sasori berdecak dan mulai merasa kesal. Dosa apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga mempunyai adik menyebalkan seperti ini.

"Kak."

"Apalagi?!" Nada suaranya sedikit naik. Sasori mulai jengah. Ia meletakkan gitarnya di sofa dan merubah posisinya kearah Sakura.

"Bolehkah aku membeli mobil?" Sakura nyengir. Memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Sasori berdecak dan meraih gitarnya sekali lagi. Dikiranya apa, ternyata hanya itu.

"Tidak." Jemarinya mulai memetik lagi dengan tempo teratur hingga menciptakan nada dari sebuah lagu berjudul C-h-a-o-s-m-y-t-h.

Sakura cemberut dan meraih pundak kak Sasori. Mulai mengguncang-guncang badan kakaknya heboh.

"Ayolah kak, ijinkan aku membelinya!"

"Tidaaaak..." Kepala Sasori bergoyang maju mundur akibat efek dari gempa lokal di apartemen Sakura.

Sakura mencebik, namun hal itu tak meruntuhkan kegigihannya.

"Kak, kumohon! Aku sudah bosan menaiki bus. Aku ingin membeli mobil. Biarkan aku melakukannya." Goyangan tangan monster Sakura semakin kencang dan Sasori mulai merasakan efeknya. Dengan cepat ia menyentak tangan Sakura di pundaknya dan meraih tubuh gadis itu hingga terhuyung ke depan. Sakura terkesiap. Sasori meraih leher Sakura dan menjepitnya di ketiak.

"Sudah aku katakan. Tidak."

"Kak, lepaskan aku! Ketiakmu bau!" Tangan Sakura berayun menampar-nampar lengan Sasori yang tak tertutup kaos Marvelnya. Suaranya tercekat dan mencicit.

"Berhentilah merengek! Nikmati saja. Ini adalah bau dari orang yang memiliki talenta dan masa depan cerah." Seloroh Sasori.

Sakura memeletkan lidah."Omong kosong. Aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang bertalenta jika memiliki ketiak yang berbau busuk seperti celanamu yang tak pernah kau cuci berminggu-minggu." Cicitnya, masih berusaha lepas dari jeratan maut si koboi merah Sasori. Jemari Sakura terulur menangkap sedikit lemak di perut Sasori dan memberikannya cubitan sebanyak satu putaran.

Sasori berjenggit dan berteriak mengaduh. Spontan ia melepas jeratannya dan Sakurapun terhuyung dan terjatuh dari sofa dengan bunyi gedebuk yang keras.

"Bangsat!" Umpatnya, meringis dan mengelus-elus pantatnya.

"Nah, kau berhutang 10 Yen padaku bola kapas." Sasori berseru senang dan menaik turunkan alisnya jenaka. Bibirnya tersenyum penuh arti sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya di depan wajah Sakura. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak, meminta konsekuensi dari hasil kesepakatan mereka berdua.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibir dengan mata melotot sebal. Ia keceplosan. Ibarat pepatah mengatakan, sudah jatuh ditagih uang pula. Dengan susah payah ia bangkit dari jatuhnya dan meraih tas diatas sofa. Tangannya mengobrak-abrik dan mengambil dompet berwarna merah.

Dengan masih bertampang kesal dan ogah-ogahan ia mengulurkan tangan dan memberikan konsekuensi karena ia telah melanggar kesepakatan.

Tidak boleh mengumpat di depan orang.

Sasori menatap tak sabar saat tangan Sakura mengambang di udara. Lumayan 10 Yen, hitung-hitung buat beli roti di warung sebelah.

PLAK !

"Tapi _bo'ong_."

Wuuush...!

Sasori berkedip. Bengong. Menatap telapak tangannya yang ditepuk keras. Tidak ada selembar uang disana. Tidak ada. Kosong. Hanya udara dan telapak tangan yang memerah. Dan angin yang berhembus kencang saat mulutnya terbuka.

Tawa kencang meledak dari arah jam dua bersamaan dengan bedebum pintu yang tertutup keras. Sasori berpaling dari telapak tangannya dan menyadari bahwa ia telah dibodohi oleh adiknya sendiri.

"Makan tuh angin!" Teriak Sakura sembari tertawa cekikikan. Adik durhaka!

Tubuh Sasori gemetar, merasakan kejengkelan merayap kepermukaan. Ia menghela nafas dalam, mengisi paru-parunya dengan udara segar sebanyak mungkin. Membersihkan pikiran dari tawa cekikikan Sakura yang sudah seperti setan. Tenang Sasori.

"Tadinya aku berpikir untuk membeli mobil baru-" suara cekikikan Sakura mulai memelan.

"-tapi sepertinya seseorang membuatku tersadar bahwa... Tidak akan ada mobil baru mulai sekarang!"

Mendadak tawa Sakura tak kembali terdengar. Sasori berjalan santai memasuki kamarnya. Pintu bercat hijau itu tiba-tiba menjeblak keras dengan kepala merah muda yang menyembul dengan bola mata melebar kaget.

"Kak! Kau bercanda kan?!" Pekiknya panik dan hanya di jawab dengan bedebum pintu Sasori.

Haaah... hari yang indah bukan?

.  
.

Sakura berjalan menapaki jalanan Konoha dengan senyum lebar yang menyilaukan mata. Pagi yang indah seindah harinya saat ini. Dadanya membusung, dagunya terangkat, langkahnya 100% mantap. Seminggu setelah kejadian absurdnya dengan si pantat ayam saat itu, ia menemukan secarik surat diatas lantai apartemennya.

Mata Sakura berbinar dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Darahnya berdesir dan tangannya gemetaran. Apakah ini yang disebut dengan jatuh cinta? Ah..

Secara perlahan tangannya terulur meraih secarik kertas berlambang sebuah perusahaan berinisial M.C. Semenjak ia di pecat dari perusahaan pak Orochimaru, ia berusaha untuk melamar pekerjaan sebanyak mungkin. Entah sudah berapa banyak lamaran yang ia kirim.

Tangannya gemetaran membuka amplop itu dan langsung memekik-membuat Sasori menyemburkan kopinya karena kaget-saat membaca satu kata yang bagaikan ditulis dengan tinta emas berkilauan.

DITERIMA.

Beginilah akhirnya Sakura berada, di depan sebuah bangunan tinggi pencakar langit. Bangunan yang akan menjadi tempatnya mencari uang untuk berfoya-foya. Yeah. Hari pertamanya bekerja di perusahaan besar bernama Marble Corp. Hatinya terasa meletup memikirkan bahwa ia tidak menjadi pengangguran menyedihkan lagi mulai saat ini.

"Halo selamat pagi. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang yang bername tage Gemari menyambutnya dengan senyuman manis.

"Ehm, aku karyawan baru disini. Bisakah aku bertemu dengan bagian HRD?" Gadis bernama Gemari itu mengangguk-angguk dan menunjukan arah direksi yang Sakura maksud.

"Naik saja lift di seberang sana. Bagian HRD ada di lantai 6, keluar dari lift lurus lalu belok ke kanan lalu belok kiri ikuti saja panduan. Memang agak rumit. Kau akan melewati beberapa bilik karyawan HRD dan ku harap itu tidak mengganggumu. Ruang kepala HRD ada di pintu sebelah kiri. Selamat bekerja."

"Aa, terimakasih Gemari-san."

"Sama-sam...Eh?" Gadis itu berkedip, bingung. Menatap kejauhan Sakura yang sudah memasuki lift.

"Ada apa Temari?"

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati rekan kerjanya sesama resepsionis.

"Tidak ada, hanya karyawan baru yang salah memanggil namaku." Gadis Temari itu menghendikan bahu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya kembali.

.  
.

Sakura mendapati dirinya berkeliling-keliling di kantor barunya. Ia baru saja bertanya pada seseorang yang ia asumsikan adalah petugas kebersihan. Namun sekarang ia harus mengakui bahwa ia terjebak dalam situasi rumit. Tersesat. Pria itu bilang belok kanan terus belok kiri, lalu kenapa yang di depannya bukannya pintu HRD melainkan pintu toilet? Yang benar saja?

Sakura bingung, ia berdecak dan berbalik lagi menyusuri jalannya tadi sembari celingukan. Berharap ada seseorang supaya ia bisa bertanya kembali. Tapi tiba-tiba tubuhnya oleng saat ia menubruk seseorang yang sedang berbelok di lorong.

"Aduh!"

"Ah maafkan aku. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara baritone memecah telinga Sakura. Kepalanya mendongak dan mendapati pria berambut merah, mengingatkannya pada sang kakak namun hanya saja lelaki ini memiliki tato di dahinya. Tangan pria itu terulur di depan wajahnya, Sakura berkedip dan menyambut uluran tangan tersebut.

"Iya, aku tidak apa-apa. Terimakasih." Tangannya bergerak menepuk-nepuk pantatnya. Pria itu tersenyum manis, sebelah tangannya membawa sebuah map.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak melihat jalan hingga menabrakmu." Pria itu tersenyum menampakan raut menyesal. Sakura terkesiap dan menggelengkan kepala dramatis.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Sungguh. Aku juga minta maaf. Maafkan aku." Sakura berojigi. Lelaki itu tersenyum lagi. Senyumnya bikin meleleh. Jantungnya jadi doki doki. Sejenak Sakura terpaku akan senyumnya. Wajahnya rupawan. Kemeja biru dongker melekat pas di tubuhnya. Matanya tajam namun tidak terlihat mengintimidasi.

"Ngomong-ngomong sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Kau memiliki rambut yang mencolok. Apa kau orang baru?" Tanya pria itu.

Sakura berkedip. Mengembalikan nyawanya yang melalang buana."Ya, aku karyawan baru disini. Ini hari pertamaku bekerja jika tersesat bisa dianggap sebagai bekerja." Sakura menunduk dan tersenyum canggung dengan pria tampan mempesona di depannya.

"Memangnya kau mau kemana?" Tanya pria itu sedikit penasaran.

"Umm, aku ingin ke ruang HRD tapi seseorang memberiku arahan yang salah." Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya malu.

"Wah kebetulan sekali. Aku juga mau kesana." Sahut pria itu mengangkat sebuah map yang dari tadi dia bawa."Lebih baik kita kesana bersama-sama." Tangannya bergerak mempersilahkan Sakura berjalan duluan.

"Terimakasih." Sakura mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Mengambil langkah untuk berjalan ke ruang HRD.

"Jangan sungkan. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?" Pria itu memiringkan kepala dan sedikit membungkuk. Jika diasumsikan mungkin tingginya sekitar 178 cm.

"Aku Haruno Sakura."

"Emm, Sakura-san ya? Aku Sabaku Gaara. Panggil saja aku Gaara."

"Ah Gaara-san." Sakura tersenyum malu-malu, merasakan letupan kebahagiaan hadir dalam hatinya. Hari pertama bekerja sudah berkenalan dengan pria tampan kece badai dan baik seperti Gaara.

"Gebetan baru Gaara?" Seorang laki-laki berambut coklat tiba-tiba datang dan menepuk pundak Gaara sembari menyeringai.

"Lucu sekali Kotetsu. Ku pikir justru kau yang memiliki gebetan baru di departemen marketing." Gaara berhenti berjalan dan menepuk dua kali punggung pria bernama Kotetsu tersebut. Kotetsu hanya bisa menahan senyum malu.

"Rahasiakan ini Gaara. Kau tahukan rahasia sesama pria? Hei nona, maaf jangan tersinggung ya?" Mata Sakura melebar sedikit gelagapan. Tangannya melayang ke udara dan bergerak-gerak dramatis.

"Tidak, tidak, sama sekali tidak."

"Wah Gaara, kau dengar itu? Nona ini benar-benar orang yang pengertian. Nona, jika orang ini melukaimu, kau bisa hubungi aku. Oke? Kotetsu dari bagian HRD." Ucap Kotetsu merujuk pada pria berambut merah yang berdiri diam disampingnya. Sakura berkedip-kedip bingung, melirik pada Gaara yang hanya diam saja.

Gaara memutar bola mata. Mendorong jenaka wajah Kotetsu yang menurutnya menjengkelkan.

"Berhentilah membual atau Terumi akan lari darimu. Sampai nanti." Sebelah tangan Gaara yang bebas terangkat, melambaikan tangan kearah Kotetsu.

"Maaf atas yang tadi ya?" Sakura menoleh dan menggelengkan kepala kecil. Ia merasa bahwa itu tak masalah baginya.

"Tak apa Gaara-san. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan." Oh well Sakura itu bermakna ganda. Itu mengartikan jika kau tidak keberatan jika seseorang memanggilmu sebagai gebetan Gaara.

Gaara tersenyum kecil disudut bibir. Lelaki ini benar-benar pria yang mempesona. Sakura pikir pasti banyak wanita yang menyukai sosok pria seperti Gaara-san dan berharap bisa menjadi kekasihnya.

"Kita sudah sampai." Sakura mengangkat kepalanya dan mengedarkan pandangan saat pintu ruang kepala HRD terbuka.

.  
.

Sakura merapikan beberapa berkas yang bertebaran diatas meja. Ini sudah waktunya makan siang dan perutnya yang keroncongan sudah memberontak minta di isi.

"Sakura-san, apa kau ingin makan ke kantin bersama-sama?" Sakura mendongak dan mendapati seorang gadis bercepol dua yang kalau tidak salah ingat bernama Tenten.

"Ya, Tenten-san. Perutku sudah keroncongan sedari tadi." Tenten tersenyum dan menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura. Beberapa saat lalu ia sudah berkenalan dengan beberapa teman barunya di kantor. Ia ditempatkan di bagian produksi tak jauh-jauh dari pekerjaannya dulu.

"Hei Ayame kau tidak ingin ke kantin?" Tenten sedikit berteriak keras saat dirinya masih melihat Ayame yang bertahan di kursi kerjanya.

"Aku menitip sandwich tuna saja Ten. Oh dan juga es coklat." Serunya dari bilik kerja. Tenten mengangguk-angguk dan mulai kembali berjalan bersama Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah lama bekerja disini Tenten-san?" Tenten menyapa beberapa orang yang ia kenal saat menyusuri lorong ke arah kantin."Yah sudah 4 tahun Sakura. Kantor ini begitu menyenangkan. Orang-orangnya. Kau tahu kan manager divisi kita benar-benar baik dan tampan." Pipinya sedikit bersemu namun sebisa mungkin Tenten menutupinya dari Sakura.

"Maksudmu Hyuga-san? Kau menyukainya?" Tenten sedikit tersentak dengan tebakan Sakura. Apa wajahnya mudah sekali dibaca?

"Ti-tidak Sakura, hanya aku merasa kagum dengannya." Sakura tersenyum miring, menyeringai melihat Tenten yang sedikit gugup.

"Tak apa Tenten-san, aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tak heran karena menurutku Hyuga-san memang pria yang berwibawa." Sakura terkikik geli dan Tenten tersenyum malu.

"Panggil aku Tenten saja Sakura. Kuharap kita bisa berteman baik." Sakura manggut-manggut dan langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kantin yang memiliki dekorasi yang memukau.

Kantinnya terlihat seperti garden cafe. Hijau, terbuka dan ada banyak tanaman sebagai interiornya. Ada sebuah sungai kecil buatan membelah ditengah ruangan. Gemericik suara airnya membuat suasana semakin syahdu dan tentram. Sakura benar-benar mengagumi kantin kantor barunya. Ini sih namanya bukan kantin.

"Berkediplah Sakura." Tenten tertawa saat melihat wajah Sakura yang bengong seperti orang bodoh. Sakura tersenyum kikuk dan menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan malu.

"Ini luar biasa Ten." Mereka berjalan menuju petugas penjaga kantin dan memesan makanan. Ada dua orang pria, yang satu kurus dan satu lagi bertubuh gempal, dan dua gadis muda yang bertugas melayani pesanan para karyawan yang sedang kelaparan.

"Ya kau bisa melihatnya. Bos memang membuat kantin menjadi tempat yang paling nyaman di kantor. Kau tahu kan beberapa orang menyukai suasana yang bersih dan tentram saat makan." Sakura mengangguk-angguk menyetujui ucapan Tenten. Ia pun ikut antrian untuk bisa memesan makanan bersama. Perusahaannya memang menunjang kesejahteraan para karyawan. Mereka tidak ingin para karyawan stres dan kelelahan karena bekerja. Bahkan ada kursi santai dan kursi goyang di pojok ruangan.

"Kenichi berikan aku satu gelas cappucino dan spageti saus pedas ya. Aku ingin menyegarkan mataku agar tidak mengantuk." Seru Tenten pada pria muda berambut coklat dan bermata coklat. Sakura meneliti beberapa menu yang berada pada daftar menu diatas pantry. Wow. Diam-diam dia berdecak dengan daftar menu yang kantin kantor barunya miliki. Telunjuknya mengabsen deretan daftar makanan dalam menu. Sangking banyaknya, ia sampai bingung mau memilih yang mana.

"Masih belum menemukan yang cocok?" Sakura berjenggit saat seseorang berdiri disampingnya secara tiba-tiba. Pria itu menyenderkan kedua tangannya di meja pantry dan tersenyum manis ke arah Sakura.

"Astaga Gaara-san. Kau mengangetkan aku saja." Sakura mengerucutkan bibir dan Gaara semakin membuat beberapa wanita meleleh karena senyumannya yang semakin menawan. Beberapa dari mereka mulai berbisik-bisik dan melirik ingin tahu kearah gadis merah muda yang tengah mengobrol dengan salah satu pria incaran di MC.

"Ku beritahu satu hal. Makanan disini dijamin enak-enak. Jangan ragu untuk mencicipi semuanya. Jika perutmu kuat untuk menahan itu semua. Benarkan Chouji?" Gaara tersenyum dan mengerling kearah pria gempal yang sedang berdiri melayani pesanan Tenten. Sakura menoleh dan ia bisa melihat gadis muda di belakang Chouji bersemu merah. Sakura paham betul bahwa pesona Gaara-san memang tidak bisa ditolak.

"Tentu saja. Kita memiliki koki yang handal dan semua bahan diracik dengan bahan-bahan terpilih berkualitas luar biasa." Seloroh Chouji dengan mengacungkan dua jempol ke depan wajah Sakura. Kenichi tertawa kecut dan bergumam berlebihan disela tawanya. Sakura tersenyum dan merasakan kehangatan di sela candaan kawan-kawan barunya.

"Baiklah ku harap kau menikmati masakan koki terhebat di kantin ini. Semoga harimu menyenangkan Sakura." Gaara menepuk kepala merah muda Sakura pelan dan tak lupa menyeduh senyuman tipis sebelum berlalu pergi ke salah satu sudut meja bersama teman-temannya.

"Hmm, aku jadi penasaran." Ucap Sakura sambil bingung memilih menu yang akan dia pilih. Pembicaraan Gaara tadi membuatnya semakin penasaran untuk mencicipi.

"Hmm, aku juga penasaran." Jemari lentiknya berhenti dan kepalanya menoleh bingung dengan ucapan Tenten baru saja.

"Bukannya kau sudah lama bekerja disini Ten? Seharusnya kau sudah merasakan semua menu makanan ini kan?" Tenten berdecak kesal dan matanya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Sakura pun ikut melirik merasakan bahwa tingkat kewaspadaan Tenten meningkat walaupun ia tidak tahu untuk apa.

"Kau tidak tahu Sakura?" Desis Tenten tepat di depan wajah Sakura. Sakura tak mengerti, apa yang ia tidak tahu. Setahunya semua makanan sudah ada di daftar menu dan Tenten yang sudah bekerja selama 4 tahun menurut informasinya seharusnya sudah mencicipi itu semua. Ia hanya bisa menggeleng pelan dengan bibir yang terkatup rapat penuh kebingungan.

Tenten menoleh ke arah Chouji dan berseru untuk menyamakan pesanannya. Sakura hendak protes namun sebelah tangannya keburu di cekal dan ditarik oleh Tenten menuju meja kosong. Ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan wajah cemberut.

"Kau tidak tahu?" Tanya Tenten sekali lagi dan itu membuat alis Sakura semakin berkerut. Ayolah Ten, aku tidak suka berteka-teki ria.

Tenten berdecak kesal dan semakin memajukan tubuhnya kearah Sakura. Sakura merasakan duduknya semakin gelisah dan tiba-tiba atmosfer tempat ini menjadi mencekam. Harap-harap cemas Sakura menanti ucapan Tenten yang sedari tadi hanya membuka menutup bibirnya.

"Kau harus berhati-hati jika ingin berdekatan dengan Gaara-san." Bisik Tenten lirih tepat di depan wajah Sakura dengan muka horor. Sakura mengerutkan alis tak mengerti. Apakah Gaara-san memiliki sebuah tabiat buruk? Atau jangan-jangan dia adalah seorang womanizer? Atau dia orang yang penyakitan? Sakura menggeleng-geleng tidak terima.

"Apa maksudmu Ten?"

"Lihatlah sekelilingmu!"

Sakura memutar kepala melihat beberapa orang yang duduk di kantin sembari menyantap makan siang dan mengobrol. Sesekali ia dapat melihat beberapa karyawati curi-curi pandang kearahnya.

"Oke, sudah. Aku hanya melihat orang makan. Lalu apa?" Tanyanya polos. Masih menunggu jawaban Tenten yang menurutnya seperti sebuah teka-teki silang yang dulu biasa ayahnya kerjakan saat waktu luang.

Tenten menepuk dahinya dan tak sabaran saat menyeruput minuman yang sudah tersaji di depan meja."Para wanita disini beberapa adalah fans Gaara-san," telunjuknya mengetuk meja dua kali dengan penuh tekanan,"kau harus berhati-hati jika berdekatan dengan Gaara-san karena fansnya terkenal ganas atau kau akan... " Tenten menaikan sebelah tangannya dan menggerakkan tangan itu secara horisontal di depan leher, memperagakan menggorok lehernya sendiri dengan dramatis.

Sakura meneguk ludah dengan mata sedikit melebar tak percaya.

"Semengerikan itukah?"

Tiba-tiba Tenten tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Sakura yang menurutnya bodoh. Air mata berkumpul disudut matanya. Dan Sakura merasa konyol sendiri menatap gelak tawa Tenten.

"Tidak, bodoh. Tentu saja aku hanya melebih-lebihkan."

Sakura cemberut dan berdecak kesal. Ia mulai menggulung spaghetti Tenten dengan garpu.

"Tapi aku sungguh-sungguh jika Gaara-san memiliki banyak fans disini. Dia adalah salah satu pria incaran di MC. Tapi masa bodoh dengan para fansnya. Hajar saja jangan pedulikan mereka. Sebelum janur kuning melengkung semua milik bersama." Tenten terkikik dengan mata coklatnya yang menyipit dan masih berair. Beberapa orang yang duduk disana memerhatikan mereka yang heboh akibat gelak tawa yang lumayan kencang. Termasuk si topik pembicaraan.

"Tenten. Aku bukannya ingin menggaet Gaara-san. Bahkan aku saja baru mengenalnya." Sakura langsung berhenti menyomot spageti yang Tenten pesan tadi. Ia tersedak saat merasakan betapa pedasnya spageti yang Tenten pesan. Kepalanya memerah. Buru-buru Sakura menyambar minuman Tenten dan menyeruputnya tak sabaran.

"Oh sial. Spaghetti ini hampir saja membuatku menggigit lidahku sendiri. Sial Tenten, makanan jenis apa yang kau pesan ini?" Serunya panik, Sakura masih belum berhenti menyeruput minuman dinginnya. Dahinya berkeringat deras dan lidahnya seakan mau lepas. Ia ngos-ngosan membuat Tenten meringis tak enak.

"Inilah namanya makanan yang bisa membuatmu menyegarkan mata. Semua orang tidak akan mengantuk lagi setelah mencicipi makanan legendaris di kantin MC ini." Sakura melotot, tingkat kepedasan makanan ini benar-benar luar biasa. Perut dan lidahnya tidak bisa mentolerir dan lihat Tenten dengan tenangnya memakan spaghetti itu.

"Tentu saja menyegarkan mata. Bahkan kau akan mondar mandir ke toilet hingga kau tak sempat memejamkan mata." Ucap Sakura sarkartis. Tawa Tenten meledak dan ia mengucapkan kata maaf disela tawanya yang riuh. Kenichi datang dengan membawa pesanan Sakura, yang sialnya sama persis seperti milik Tenten. Bahu Sakura langsung merosot. Ia menatap nanar pada spaghetti pedas yang melambai-lambai kepadanya.

"Uhm, Kenichi-san!" Serunya, membuat Kenichi berhenti berjalan dan menoleh padanya.

"Bisakah tolong kau bungkuskan ini untukku?" Tenten mendongak dari makannya dan tertawa tertahan melihat gelagat Sakura yang tak sanggup memakan spaghetti itu. Tanpa menjawab, Kenichi pun kembali dan mengambil nampan Sakura. Sakura sempat menyambar minuman dinginnya sebelum Kenichi benar-benar beranjak semakin jauh.

.  
.

Hari sudah mulai sore dan beberapa bilik karyawan di kantor MC sudah mulai kehilangan penghuni tetapnya. Beberapa dari mereka sudah mulai membereskan pekerjaan dan bersiap-siap untuk menyambut kasur yang melambai-lambai dirumah, termasuk Sakura.

Setelah selesai men-shut down komputernya, Sakura langsung mencari sepatu heelsnya dibawah meja dan menyambar tas selempangnya sebelum berlalu pergi.

Tenten mengajaknya untuk minum-minum sebentar namun ia menolak dengan halus. Sakura adalah orang yang payah soal minum-minum. Ia tidak ingin teman-temannya tahu kelakuan buruknya saat ia di bawah kendali alkohol. Tidak. Sebelum ia mendapatkan pacar atau para pria akan kabur setelah melihatnya menjadi orang setengah sinting.

Sakura harus menaiki bus dan berjalan kaki melewati taman sebelum sampai di kawasan apartemennya. Taman itu memiliki lapangan yang luas dan biasanya orang-orang menghabiskan harinya untuk bermain softball, sepakbola atau hanya sekedar duduk-duduk menikmati udara sejuk.

Sakura berjalan meniti sepanjang taman sambil sesekali mengamati anak-anak muda dengan gairah masa mudanya bermain sepakbola. Seru sekali. Dulu semasa kecil ia selalu merengek kepada kakaknya untuk mengajaknya bermain sepakbola bersama teman-temannya di lapangan. Walaupun hanya dia satu-satunya gadis kecil diantara teman lelaki kakaknya, hal itu sama sekali tak membuatnya menjadi minder atau tersisih. Sakura tersenyum mengingat sekelebat memori menyenangkan saat bersama kakak tersayangnya.

"Awas...!" Sakura kaget saat tiba-tiba ia mendengar teriakan anak laki-laki dari arah lapangan, secara spontan Sakura menggerakan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Matanya membelalak lebar saat ia melihat sebuah bola sepak melayang cepat kearahnya. Reflek Sakura langsung berjongkok dan menutup sisi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Aduuh...!" Suara seorang pria mengaduh terdengar sedetik setelah suara dentuman benda beradu dengan keras. Ia menyimpulkan bahwa bola itu telah mengenai seseorang yang benar-benar sial. Untung saja bola itu tidak mendarat mulus di wajahnya.

Pria itu merintih kesakitan dan limbung membuat Sakura langsung melepas pertahanannya dan menegakkan badan. Ia berlari kecil kearah pria tua yang terduduk diatas rerumputan sembari memegangi kepalanya.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa kek?" Sakura sedikit meringis empati kepada pria tua malang yang sudah mendapat sepakan bola secara tak terduga. Itu pasti sakit sekali apalagi dengan bola sebesar itu. Sakura merasa sedikit bersalah karena dia merasa ikut andil karena telah menghindari sepakan terjal bola tersebut. Tapi, disisi lain ia merasa bersyukur karena bukan dia yang merintih kesakitan.

"Gelap sekali nak, apakah aku sudah mati?" Sakura tersenyum kecut mendengar rintihan si kakek.

"Tentu saja gelap karena kakek tidak membuka mata." Jawabnya sinis.

"Oh iya." Urat di pelipis Sakura berkedut mendengar jawaban enteng si kakek. Dalam sekejap kakek itu membuka matanya dan menampilkan bola mata hitam pekat. Sakura membantu menopang tubuh si kakek dengan salah satu kakinya. Kakek itu masih merintih dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Maaf, apa kakek tidak apa-apa?" Suara gugup bercampur takut seorang anak laki-laki menyela diantara percakapan Sakura dan si kakek. Bocah itu berdiri sambil merunduk takut, sebelah tangannya mengapit bola sepak yang telah menghantam pria tua malang dalam dekapan Sakura.

Raut wajah Sakura langsung berubah sangar."Kau, dasar bocah! Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan! Kau bisa saja membuat kakek ini mati. Walaupun dia sudah tua tapi setidaknya jangan membuatnya mati hanya karena sepakan bola. Itu sama sekali tidak elit. Orang-orang akan mengenangnya karena mati konyol. Setidaknya biarkan kakek mati secara terhormat. Bukan dengan bola sepakan dari bocah seperti..."

"Ehem, nak!" Ucapan Sakura terhenti saat suara kakek menginterupsi rentetan letupannya yang menggebu-gebu. Dadanya naik turun ngos-ngosan dan dengusan kasar keluar dari hidungnya.

"Kau dari tadi membicarakan tentang kematianku. Apa kau benar-benar menginginkan aku mati?" Sakura terkejut dan meringis kecil menyadari ucapannya yang tak terkontrol dan blak-blakan. Ia tertawa canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. Ia merasa malu dan untuk memecah keadaan yang _awakward_ itu ia menoleh kembali ke bocah yang sedari tadi berdiri menatapnya melongo dengan bibir yang terbuka.

"Hei, bocah. Cepat minta maaf!" Teriaknya garang, menutupi rasa malu akibat bibirnya yang tak terkontrol tadi.

Wajah bocah itu sudah pucat dengan keringat yang sudah meluncur di pelipis. Gerakannya yang patah-patah menandakan bahwa ia takut setengah mati dengan kakak galak yang sedari tadi terus memelototinya.

"Ma-maafkan aku kek." Cicitnya takut yang justru membuat Sakura semakin ingin menindasnya.

"Dasar bocah. Lain kali hati-hati. Kalau ingin menendang tidak perlu keras-keras. Pelan-pelan saja. Kau tahu kan akibatnya jika sepakan bolamu itu mengenai kepala orang? Atau lain kali akan ku ganti kepalamu itu dengan bola sepak sialan itu!" Bocah laki-laki itu terkejut luar biasa. Batinnya semakin ciut oleh rasa ketakutan saat membayangkan kepalanya yang lepas akibat sabetan sadis dari si kakak cantik yang galak.

"Ma-maafkan aku kak. Lain kali aku akan berhati-hati dan pelan-pelan." Emm, apakah kau pernah melihat pertandingan sepakbola yang bermain pelan-pelan? Mata bocah laki-laki itu sudah mulai berkaca-kaca. Masa bodoh dengan argumen bermain pelan-pelan tadi yang menurutnya tak masuk akal. Yang penting ia harus selamat dari singa betina yang siap melepaskan gigitan mematikan. Rawr. Hii..

Bocah itu begidik geli membayangkan ia diterkam dan digigit oleh wanita galak di depannya.

"Ya sudah sana. Enyah dari sini!" Tak butuh waktu lama setelah kalimat itu terucap, bocah laki-laki itu berlari tunggang langgang menyelamatkan diri sebelum si singa galak berubah pikiran.

"Kek, apa kakek baik-baik saja?" Raut khawatir sebisa mungkin ia pasang agar si kakek tahu bahwa ia juga memiliki hati malaikat-yang sebenarnya mencoba mengalihkan image akibat pembicaraan kematian tadi.

"Sudah oke. Terimakasih atas bantuannya nak." Sakura tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan si kakek. Dengan hati-hati ia membantu si kakek berdiri. Sakura heran, si kakek memang terlihat sudah tua namun jika ditelisik baik-baik ada guratan sisa kegantengan dalam keriputnya. Rambutnya masih hitam, panjang pula kaya landak. Apa si kakek sering memakai minyak rambut ya? Sakura jadi ingin bertanya. Siapa tahu bisa dibagi tips-tips untuk menjaga rambut agar tetap hitam dan indah. Ngomong-ngomong rambutmu kan tidak hitam Sakura.

"Hentikan tatapanmu itu nona. Kau membuatku takut." Kakek itu berusaha menyingkirkan lengannya dari Sakura dengan gestur seakan jijik jika ia bersentuhan dengannya.

"Ganteng-ganteng gini, kakek masih setia dengan mendiang istri kakek. Jadi, hilangkan fantasimu itu nak!" Sakura tersedak dengan ucapan si kakek. Ia tersenyum kecut mendengar penuturan si kakek yang kelewat percaya diri. Walaupun Sakura jarang berkencan dengan pria namun bukan berarti ia menurunkan seleranya dan beralih pada kakek-kakek.

"Hahaha candaan kakek lucu sekali. Mana mungkin aku berfantasi dengan kakek. Lebih masuk akal jika aku berkencan dengan cucu kakek." Sakura tertawa garing, tidak tahu dengan maksud ucapannya. Kakek itu sedikit melebarkan bola matanya yang memang sipit.

"Jadi kau mau dengan cucu kakek? Kakek punya dua cucu tampan _lho_. Tapi yang satu memiliki keriput. Walaupun begitu dia masih tetap tampan seperti kakek yang awet muda." Oke, well biarkan saja apa terserah kata kakek. Jangan merusak kebahagiannya. Sakura tidak ingin jadi anak durhaka. Cukup kesialan saat bertemu dengan si pantat ayam saja.

Sakura cuma bisa menanggapi dengan tertawa paksa. Ia kemudian mendudukkan kakek pada sebuah bangku dibawah pohon.

"Kakek tinggal dimana? Apa kakek mau ku antar pulang?"

"Tidak usah nak." Jawab kakek itu sembari mengacungkan telapak tangan di depan wajah Sakura. Sakura berkedip bingung dengan gestur kakek yang seakan menahannya untuk berbicara lebih banyak.

Kakek itu kemudian merogoh celana pendeknya. Dan terlihat ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda canggih yang membuat Sakura takjub.

 _Hollyshit_.

Itu adalah ponsel keluaran merk ternama yang baru saja rilis minggu lalu. Dan Sakura harus menggigit jari saat tahu harga beli yang dipatok benar-benar mahal.

"Hei, nona. Air liurmu menetes." Sakura terkesiap dan segera mengelap sudut bibirnya. Ia malu ketahuan mupeng akibat ponsel canggih yang dikeluarkan si kakek.

"Halo. Iya ini aku, kakek tampanmu satu-satunya. Jemput aku di taman biasanya. Tidak usah bawel Sasu-chan. Lakukan saja!"

Klik.

"Dasar, cucu kakek yang satu ini benar-benar susah diatur dan keras kepala." Gerutu kakek, tak mengacuhkan Sakura yang bengong disampingnya. Sasu-chan? Itu seperti nama perempuan, tapi kata kakek tadi dia hanya memiliki dua cucu pria. Hmm.

Merekapun berbincang dibawah rindangnya pohon momiji yang sedang berdaun kuning. Sakura bercerita tentang masa kecilnya yang suka bermain sepakbola dan terkadang kenakalan masa kecilnya yang suka memanjat pohon. Sang kakek menceritakan bagaimana masa mudanya dulu yang begitu berbeda dengan anak-anak muda jaman sekarang hingga ia bercerita tentang cucunya.

"Cucu kakek yang paling kecil mungkin seumuran denganmu Sakura-chan. Namanya adalah..."

TIN TIN !

Kedua pasang kepala berbeda warna itu kaget dan menoleh bersamaan mendapati sebuah mobil sedan hitam yang menunggu di belakang mereka.

"Nah itu cucu kakek sudah datang." Seru kakek.

Sakura tak bisa melihat seperti apa rupa dari cucu kesayangan kakek. Kaca mobilnya yang berwarna gelap benar-benar menghalanginya untuk sekedar tahu walaupun hanya siluet.

"Terimakasih sudah membantu kakek dan menunggui kakek Sakura-chan."

Sakura tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan kepada kakek.

"Sama-sama kek. Hati-hati di jalan. Sampai jumpa." Sakura pun beranjak dan berlalu meninggalkan taman saat sang cucu keluar dari mobil dan membantu sang kakek masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Kau ini lama sekali Sasu-chan."

Pria yang dipanggil Sasu-chan itu berdecak kesal dan dengan malas-malasan membukakan pintu untuk kakeknya.

"Berhenti memanggilku dengan nama menjijikan itu kek!"

"Ya, ya kau sudah mengatakan itu beratus kali Sasuke." Ucap si kakek. Menyamankan diri duduk di kursi penumpang.

Sasuke pun menempatkan diri dibalik kemudi dan bersiap menyalakan mobil.

"Tadi kakek berbicara dengan siapa?" Sasuke tidak tahu siapa yang tadi menemani kakeknya duduk di bangku taman. Cahaya matahari yang bersinar dari arah barat membuat sosok itu hanya terlihat berbentuk siluet hitam saja.

"Seorang gadis yang baik."

"Ooh." Sahut Sasuke sekenanya dan ia pun tanpa pikir panjang melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan area taman.

.  
.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri." Sahut Sasori menenteng sebuah sikat gigi yang sudah teroles pasta gigi berwarna putih.

"Bagaimana pekerjaan barumu?" Tanyanya sedikit tidak jelas karena teredam oleh sikat gigi yang berada di dalam mulutnya dengan buih-buih menempel ditepian bibir.

"Luar biasa kak. Kantornya benar-benar seperti sebuah bangunan hotel berbintang 6. Fasilitasnya bahkan sangat memadai dan keren bahkan ada gedung bioskop dan lapangan sepakbola di dalamnya." Jelas Sakura penuh antusias dengan terselip nada kesombongan dan binar-binar mata di kedua manik hijaunya.

"Benarkah?" Sahut Sasori tidak kalah antusias.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau pikir kantorku stadion apa ada lapangan sepakbolanya." Sakura tergelak saat melihat sang kakak yang memasang wajah malas. Ia merasa diatas angin karena berhasil menjahili kakaknya. Sasori pun memilih tak menanggapi adiknya dan berjalan kambali memasuki kamar mandi. Merasa ditipu.

"Pegalnya. Capek juga jalan kaki pakai sepatu heels lama-lama. Mungkin besok aku akan membawa sandal saja." Gumam Sakura pelan yang sudah duduk diatas sofa sambil memijit tumit kakinya. Sebuah bungkusan ia letakkan di atas meja. Ia pun bersandar dan mengambil remote tivi dan menyalakan sebuah infotaiment. Sakura tersenyum mengingat hari ini. Hari ini benar-benar hari pertama bekerja yang luar biasa menurutnya. Dan ia menyukai ini. Setidaknya bosnya tak segalak seperti pak Orochimaru.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" Sasori keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menenteng handuk di pundaknya. Ia kelihatan segar dengan aroma mint khas pria yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Kakaknya terlihat tampan dengan rambut merah menyala seperti Gaara-san. Sakura tersentak dan sedikit tersipu malu atas pemikirannya.

"Kau aneh. Apa kau sakit?" Telapak tangan Sasori hinggap di jidat lebar Sakura dan detik berikutnya telapak tangan itu berpindah ke pantatnya yang tertutup celana.

"Sedikit hangat." Ejeknya enteng dan dibalas wajah merengut dari Sakura.

"Hentikan itu!" Tangannya menggeplak keras tangan Sasori yang dibalas dengan tawa keras dari pria tampan berambut merah itu. Sasori pun mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sakura dan tanpa pikir panjang Sakura mengangkat sebelah kakinya keatas paha Sasori.

"Kak. Pijitin!" Bibirnya mengerucut dengan tampang memelas, Sasori hanya berdecak dan menyingkirkan kaki adiknya yang ena-ena di pahanya.

"Tidak! Mandi sana dan segera istirahat. Aku akan membelikan makan malam nanti." Sakura semakin mencebik. Gagal sudah mendapatkan kenikmatan duniawi yang jarang sekali kakaknya berikan padanya.

"Kau ini pelit sekali! Setidaknya pijitin sebentar sajalah kak. Atau belikan aku mobil."

"Aku memang sedang memikirkan hal itu." Sahut Sasori yang tak menunggu waktu lama langsung membuat binar mata Sakura bersinar menyilaukan sepersekian detik.

"Benarkah?" Ucapnya semangat. Tak percaya akan pemikiran kakaknya yang kolot berubah menjadi murah hati seperti ini. Kami-sama, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kakaknya hari ini? Apapun itu Sakura berterimakasih dan berjanji tidak akan menjahili kakaknya lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak! Kau pikir aku akan semudah itu mengijinkanmu membelinya." Binar mata cerah itu memburam seketika. Mulutnya yang menganga senang sekarang hanya membulat huruf O seperti orang idiot.

" _Bangke_." Desis Sakura lirih.

"Apa tadi kau bilang?" Alis Sasori mengkerut, telinganya sensitif dengan kata-kata umpatan yang dikeluarkan oleh adiknya bagaikan recehan uang koin yang berjatuhan.

"Apa? Aku tak mengatakan apapun." Elak Sakura.

"Aku mendengarnya tadi." Sasori berdecak.

"Mendengar apa?"

"Mendengar kau mengumpat _bangke_."

"Nah ! Kakak mengumpat. Kakak berhutang 10 Yen padaku." Sahut Sakura senang merasa diatas angin karena telah berhasil mengerjai Sasori. Sebenernya bisa dikatakan uang 10 Yen adalah hal kecil bagi mereka. Namun bukan itu bagian yang menyenangkan. Disaat lawannya kalah dan lepas kendali adalah hal terbaik dalam permainan konyol dua bersaudara ini.

Sasori menggeram. Ia merasa heran dengan otaknya yang kalah pentium dengan sang adik. Bisa-bisanya ia kena jebakan batman berkali-kali. Adiknya memang licik dan licin.

Sasori pun dengan enggan mengeluarkan uang 10 Yen dalam dompetnya. Lembaran berwarna abu-abu itu seperti benda berharga yang tak ingin ia lepaskan. Jika kertas uang itu jatuh ke tangan adiknya, berarti ia mengakui kekalahannya dan ia adalah seorang pecundang.

Sakura terkikik geli saat melihat uang 10 Yen yang jatuh ke tangannya. Kakaknya benar-benar mudah sekali dikerjai. Ia berharap semoga saja kak Sasori tidak melakukan hal yang membuatnya rugi alias balas dendam. Yang tentu saja diam-diam itu membuatnya takut juga.

Sakura tanpa pikir panjang segera beralih dari ruang tamu ke kamar setelah mendapat uang jatah konsekuensi dari sang kakak. Sasori yang masih bermuka masam menangkap keberadaan sebuah bungkusan makanan diatas meja.

"Hei bola kapas! Ini apa?" Teriaknya keras dan dibalas dengan teriakan lagi oleh Sakura.

"Makan saja!"

Tanpa curiga Sasori pun membuka bungkusan itu dan melihat sepiring pasta yang terlihat menggiurkan dimatanya. Sasori pun mengambil garpu dan segera menghajar pasta yang terus melambai-lambai kepadanya.

"Brengsek!" Umpatnya keras saat rasa pedas yang luar biasa mencecap di lidahnya yang memang tak terlalu menyukai pedas. Tawa meledak Sakura terdengar dan dibarengi dengan suara gedebuk yang bersahut-sahutan. Sakura berlari penuh semangat dari kamar menuju ruang tengah hanya untuk mendapati sang kakak mengumpat sekali lagi.

Seringai kemenangan tercetak di wajahnya. Dan Sasori menggeram penuh amarah sekali lagi.

 _Kena kau!_

.  
.

Bersambung


End file.
